WO AI NI MY DEVIL
by SL Baby99
Summary: GANTI SUMMARY . ' Luhan dan sehun saling mencintai. Meski sehun sudah berbeda alam dengan luhan... ' BL , YAOI, HUNHAN , Typo(S), Lemon, {Chapter 9 END }
1. Chapter 1 prolog

**WO AI NI MY DEVIL**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _HunHan_

 _ **T+ Sami M**_

" _ **Luhan yang kesal karena sekolahnya terlalu ramai pun mencari ruangan yang enak untuknya tidur./'Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat'-Luhan/'Berani-beraninya dia memasuki Ruanganku'-Sehun"**_

 _OOC,Typo(s),Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD,Alur gaje, ,Lime,Lemon,Cerita pasaran,Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

(?)

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah luhan sedang mengadakan beberapa lomba yang di ikuti Anak-anak junior high school.

"Kenapa disini ramai sekali sih"

Namja cantik itu terus saja megerutu karena ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun karena suasana sekolahnya sekarang di banjiri anak-anak junior high school.

Namja cantik itu mengerutu di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sekarang sempit karena banyaknya anak-anak yang melihat pertandingan basket.

Luhan tidak menyukai basket ia menyukai sepak bola.

Dan kaki mungilnya itu menuntun luhan ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di pojok sekolahnya.

"Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat"Ucap luhan girang.

Sepertinya ruangan itu adalah kelas yang tak terpakai Lagi di lihat banyaknya debu dan sarang laba-laba di setiap sudutnya.

Tanpa ragu luhan memasuki ruangan itu.

Seketika ruangan itu terasa lembab,luhan tak menghiraukan itu dan memilih untuk membersihkan satu meja dan kursi mempersiapkan tempat untuknya tidur cantik.

Luhan tidak ada seorang namja tampan yang memperhatikannya.

Namja itu terus saja menatap luhan terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Luhan dan sekarang namja cantik itu tengah merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja yang tadi dia bersihkan.

 _'Berani-beraninya dia memasuki ruanganku'_

Namja tampan tentu saja itu tak terdengar oleh luhan meski jarak mereka tak Dua meja ke kanan dari luhan keberadaan namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Wu Shixun"

Luhan membaca tulisan yang ada di meja baris ketiga yang berdekatan dengan jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkanya.

Orang itu seorang namja tampan dengan pakaian yang sama dengan luhan dan bername tag _'Oh Sehun'_

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAKKKGGHHH"

Luhan berteriak kala sesuatu yang besar dan panjang memaksa masuk ke lubang perawannya.

Airmatanya bergilir jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Dan Benda besar dan panjang itu sudah tertanam penuh di lubangnya.

"Sssttt...Jangan tidak akan lama Eugghh"

Sehun menenagkan namja cantik yang sedang di garapnya dengan lenguhan nikmat di akhir kalimatnya.

Pasalnya lubang ketat luhan dengan sangat kurang ajar meremas penisnya seakan-akan memakan penis besarnya itu.

Perlahan sehun mengeluarkan penis besarnya dari lubang luhan dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam lubang ketat itu.

Dan itu membuat sensasi nikmat bagi luhan yang kini rasa sakit di lubangnya tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang menderanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan luhan kini tengah berada di sengaja luhan melihat sebuah stand Es krim disana,Tanpa ragu ia langsung merengek minta di belikan Es krim kepada sehun.

"Sehun~"

"Iya Baby ingin Apa?"

"Aku ingin Es ayo belikan Aku es krim~"

Dan sehun tak bisa menolak rengekan Luhan apalagi di tambah dengan Deer eyesnya yang membesar dan terlihat berair itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah dalam perjalanan untuk ke ruangan di beri amanat oleh guru fisikanya untuk membawa tugas kelasnya di meja guru itu.

Setelah itu ia hendak pergi namun saat ia tiba di depan ruang tata usaha dia di hentikan oleh seorang guru.

"Luhan"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya tadi.

Dan disana ada seorang guru yang bername tag –Yoona-

"Luhan bantu ibu senetar"

Pinta guru cantik menarik luhan ke meja kerjanya.

"Tolong inputkan data ini Ibu mau memfoto copy Data tahun ini bisakan?"

"Ya tentu saja Saem"

Dan guru itu pergi dari sana setelah mengucapkan terimakansih kepada luhan.

Luhan tengah mengisikan data yang ada di berkas yang bertuliskan 2010 yang berarti lima tahun yang lalu.

Dan disana ia menemukan sebuah data yang terdapat foto orang yang ia kenal dan tengah mengisi hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

' _Wu Shixun'_

.

.

Dengan keterangan : _Meninggal_

.

.

.

.

.

(?)

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 First

**WO AI NI MY DEVIL**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _HunHan_

 _ **T+ Sami M**_

" _ **Luhan yang kesal karena sekolahnya terlalu ramai pun mencari ruangan yang enak untuknya tidur./'Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat'-Luhan/'Berani-beraninya dia memasuki Ruanganku'-Sehun"**_

 _OOC,Typo(s),Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD,Alur gaje,Lime,Lemon,Cerita pasaran,Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

 **First**

.

.

.

 _Hari ini sekolah luhan sedang mengadakan beberapa lomba yang di ikuti Anak-anak junior high school._

" _Kenapa disini ramai sekali sih"_

 _Namja cantik itu terus saja mengerutu karena ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun karena suasana sekolahnya sekarang di banjiri anak-anak junior high school._

 _Namja cantik itu mengerutu di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sekarang sempit karena banyaknya anak-anak yang melihat pertandingan basket._

 _Luhan tidak menyukai basket ia menyukai sepak bola._

 _Dan kaki mungilnya itu menuntun luhan ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di pojok sekolahnya._

" _Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat"Ucap luhan girang._

 _Sepertinya ruangan itu adalah kelas yang tak terpakai lagi bisa di lihat banyaknya debu dan sarang laba-laba di setiap sudutnya._

 _Tanpa ragu luhan memasuki ruangan itu._

 _Seketika ruangan itu terasa lembab ,luhan tak menghiraukan itu dan memilih untuk membersihkan satu meja dan kursi mempersiapkan tempat untuknya tidur cantik._

 _Luhan tidak tahu ada seoarang namja tampan yang memperhatikannya._

 _Namja itu terus saja menatap luhan terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Luhan dan sekarang namja cantik itu tengah merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja yang tadi dia bersihkan._

' _Berani-beraninya dia memasuki ruanganku'_

 _Namja tampan itu bergunam dan tentu saja itu tak terdengar oleh luhan meski jarak mereka tak jauh hanya Dua meja ke kanan dari luhan keberadaan namja tampan itu._

..

..

..

.

Luhan tertidur dengan kepala yang di rebahkan di atas meja yang seempat ia bersihkan sebelumnya.

Entah perasaan luhan saja atau apa?

Disini terasa ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya ,Luhan yakin disini tak ada siapapun selain dirinya ruangan ini ada di pojok sekolah yang pasti sepi dan seandainya ada orang lain.

Mereka mau apa kesini?

Suasana yang hening dan suhu di ruangan itu yang lembab,Meskipun di luar sana matahari sedang terik-teriknya itu membuat luhan terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

Namja tampan –Sehun- terus memperhatikan mahluk asing di sebelah kirinya itu.

Ternyata mahluk asing plus imut itu mencari tempat untuknya tidur siang.

Perlahan dan hati-hati sehun beranjak dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelah luhan.

Namja tampan itu mengendus leher luhan yang membelakanginya dan

Ouch aroma namja cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya lebih tepatnya yang sedang tertidur itu mempunyai aroma yang sangat memabukan bagi sehun.

Aroma itu seperti aroma bayi yang menyerbak mengelitik penciuman sehun.

Tanpa sadar –karena terlalu menikmati kegiatan mengendus leher luhan- sehun menghembuskan nafasnya di leher itu.

Sontak saja luhan yang tengah tertidur itu langsung membuka matanya di saat ia merasakan angin di sekitar lehernya saat ia terlelap tadi.

"Apa itu?"

Luhan bergunam sendiri sambil memegang tengkuk merasa merinding sendiri oleh apa yang ia rasakan tadi.

Luhan bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan mengira bahwa tadi itu hanya hembusan angin ia sangat tahu bahwa tadi itu adalah sebuah hembusan nafas yang tepat di daerah tengkuk lehernya.

Tapi,Disini tak ada siapa-siapa selain ia sendiri?

Sedangkan sehun hanya terkekeh karena melihat reaksi merupakan sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Luhan masih memegangi tengkuknya merinding lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesamping dan

 **DEG**

Oh tuhan apa itu ?

Kenapa ada sepasang bola mata bening bulat dan bersinar seperti itu?

Dan kenapa bisa wajahnya terlihat sangat mempesona?

Sehun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Mahluk asing Dia – luhan- kenapa bisa ada mahluk seindah itu.

Sehun tak pernah merasa sesenang ini tuhan Mahluk Ah-Bukan maksudnya manusia di sampingnya ini yang menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah sehun itu Perempuan kah?

Pasalnya mahluk di depannya ini memakai celana.

Apa ada laki-laki seindah ini ?

Benarkah dia laki-laki ?

Luhan merasa merinding sendiri sesaat setelah ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah,Kebelakang,Kesamping kiri,Kesamping kanan,Kedepan.

Tapi tak ada siapapun disana.

Hey,Ayolah ini masih yang berani-berainya mengerjai luhan di tengah siang bolong seperti Luhan bukanlah namja penakut.

Tapi,Ada saatnya ia tak terlalu berani hanya untuk memastikan ada seseorang di ruangan itu untuk membuktikan bahwa tak ada hantu di siang hari seperti ini.

Karena tak mau berlarut-larut di tengah keheranan dan sedikit ketakutannya luhan memilih berdiri dari duduknya lalu bergegas dari sana.

Sesaat luhan berhenti di ambang pintu dan membalikan badanya lalu melirik horor ke dalam ruangan itu lagi.

Setelah itu ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan yang horor itu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum ia bisa melihat name tag yang tertulis Xi Luhan di baju namja cantik setelah itu ia menyusul namja cantik itu keluar.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja Bodoh ?"

Pertanyaan yang di akhiri kata kasar yang mengatainya itu keluar dari mulut kecil sahabatnya yaitu _Byun Baekhyun._

Luhan tak mengubris namja eyeliner itu ia sudah biasa dengan perkataan baekhyun yang tak benar itu,Sekarang bukan itu masalahya.

Sejak meninggalkan Ruangan horor itu Mood luhan langsung down drastis.

"Tutup mulutmu Baek. Aku hanya pergi mencari tempat untuk tidur"

Luhan melewati namja sipit penyuka eyeliner itu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat pergi memasuki kelasnya entah untuk apa?

Sekarang pertandingan tengah _Rest_ karena sekarang Pukul tengah hari.

Luhan duduk di bangkunya yaitu di bagian pojok kiri menghadap papan tulis yang berada di sebelah selatan.

Mendadak luhan merasa ada yang sedang menatapnya.

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya karena bangkunya memang berdempetan dengan jendela.

Tapi,tak ada siapapun disana.

Ya,Di kelas luhan tak ada siapapun selain dirinya seketika ia merasa merinding kembali.

Dan Ya sehun memang mengikuti luhan tepat di belakang namja cantik sekarang ia duduk di bagian belakang namun di sisi lain dari luhan.

Dan ia dibuat terkekeh lagi oleh tingkah namja pemilik mata rusa itu.

Tak lama setelah berisik berisik luhan –Baekhyun- memasuki kelasnya.

"Hey,Lu kau kenapa?"

Tanya namja eyeliner itu penasaran.

Pasalnya luhan terlihat seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Baek,Apa sekolah kita angker?"

Tanya luhan mendadak ia menjadi pribadi yang parnoid sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?Apa kau melihat hantu?Dimana Lu?Dimana kau melihatnya?Apa dia mengerikan?Bagaimana rupanya Ayo cepat ceritakan padaku ayo lu"

Pertanyaan itu sukses muncul secara beruntun menghantam luhan.

Dan luhan hanya memutar malas kedua bola yang satu ini memang hyperbola sekali.

"Entahlah hanya merasa ada yang memperhatikanku itu sangat tidak enak asal kau tahu."

Baekhyun mengedarkan apa yang luhan lakukan beberapa menit yang eyeliner itu pun tak menemukan siapapun di ruang kelas mereka selain mereka berdua.

Selebihnya berada di luar kelas itu pun mereka sedang melihat pertandingan basket yang sekarang berlangsung kembali.

"Lu ini masih siang mengada-ada aku jadi takut kau tahu"

Baekhyun pun merasa merinding sendiri meski pada kenyataannya ia tak di terpa apa-apa dari mahluk dimensi lain.

Dan sedetik kemuadian baekhyun kembali berseru.

"Ayo pergi dari sini lu."Ajaknya.

Lalu luhan dan baekhyun melangkah lebar meninggalkan kelasnya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka hanya menatap kepergian dua namja mungil itu dalam keterdiamannya.

"Dia mau kemana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang membuatnya merinding luhan langsung pulang setelah jam pulang tiba.

Biasanya namja cantik itu akan ke taman atau apapun yang bisa memanjakan matanya misalnya dengan pemandangan sungai han di sore hari mungkin.

Tapi untuk saat ini ia masih takut untuk melakukan kebiasaannya kalian tahu?Setelah keluar dari ruangan yang tak terpakai tadi siang dirinya merasa seperti di ikuti seseorang.

Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang menguntitnya.

Hey ayolah luhan bukan artis yang kegiatan hidupnya harus di sebarkan di depan public.

Setelah membersihkan langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

Luhan bukanlah orang yang gila alasan menjadi dasar namja cantik itu tidur secaraberlihan Seperti karena lelah.

Disuatu waktu bila ia ada waktu senggang namun ia tak tahu melakukan apa itu membuatnya mengantuk dan berakhir dengan menutup matanya selama beberapa saat.

Baru saja luhan memejamkan mata rusanya dan kegiatan itu terhenti disaat sang ibu memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

Dan dengan itu manja cantik itu menuruni kasur empuknya dan berjalan gontai ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya luhan mengedarkan pengelihatannya ke kiri dan kanan.

Entah mengapa ia semakin yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

Dan kelakuan namja cantik itu mengundang tanya sang Eomma dan Appanya.

"Ada apa lu?"Tanya sang Appa–kyuhyun-

"Tak ada appa"Jawab luhan dan kembali fokus pada makanan di depanya.

Ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan bahwa ia seperti di kuntit itu belum mendapat pembuktian dan tiada sosok yang bisa luhan tuduh.

Eomma luhan –Sungmin- hanya menatap heran putra bungsunya itu.

' _Hari ini dia aneh sekali'_ Pikir Yeoja paruhbaya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya luhan langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Hari ini ia terlalu lelah di buat pusing oleh hal yang tidak butuh kasur juga butuh menutup matanya sekarang.

Dan detik berikutnya hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar di kamar itu.

Melupakan bahwa ada mahluk lain yang berada di ruangan itu lebih tepatnya di kamar namja cantik yang bernama Luhan itu.

Mahluk itu – sehun – yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di bangku belajar luhan dan memperhatikan namja itu.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya hingga sekarang ia berada di samping namja yang ia ketahui bernama Xi luhan itu.

Di perhatikannya mata rusa yang tertutup oleh kelopak mata bulu mata lentik itu terlihat nyaman dalam sang pemilik tengah terlelap dalam keadaan nyenyak.

Ouchh sehun tak tahan dengan yang satu ini.

Benda ah-bukan yang berada di antara dagu dan hidung ,Benda kenyal lembut dan berwarna merah mereka itu yang biasa di sebut bibir itu berasa mengodanya untuk segera menciumnya.

Astaga-Sehun tidak tahan oleh karena itu tanpa ragu lagi ia menundukan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir mengoda itu ,

 **CHU**

Ia berhasil menodai bibir mengoda itu dengan kecupan singkatnya tadi.

Jangan salahkan sehun karena itu kesalahan luhan yang mempunyai bibir mengoda seperti itu alhasil sehun yang tidak kuat iman tergoda dengan mudahnya.

Dan sehun melihat bola mata rusa milik luhan itu bergerak-gerak pelan menandakan luhan tengah apa yang namja itu alami kini yang penting sehun harus segera mengetahuinya.

"Tenanglah baby. AKu akan menemuimu segera di mimpimu Baby Lu"

Dan dengan itu sehun memposisikan dirinya memeluk luhan yang tidur menutup matanya bermaksud menyusul sang namja cantik yang telah mencuri perhatian dan hatinya itu ke alam mimpi yang,

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n :**

 **Maaf lagi bila masih banyak kata2 yang ilang tp aku masih berusaha buat ngilangin kekurangan itu guys.**

 **Balasan Review :**

Krasivyybaek : **iya mungkin bisa di bilang ini udah dilanjut. Gumawo udah mau review *Bow :)**

NoonaLu : **Bukan hantu juga ya bisa di bilang gitu juga sich hehehehe Gumawo udah review *Bow :)**

SELUsin : **kenapa kamu** **speechless eoh ? Gumawo udah review *Bow :)** xandeer : **Ya iya ini FF emang gaje jadi bikin bingung oleh karena itu saya saranin buat minum obat tidur dulu sebelum membaca FF ini yah ini bisa di sebut tTrailer juga * udah review *Bow :)**

selulaz : i **ya ini rada spiritual gitu ini Nextnya udah Udah review *Bow :)**

Novey : **Molla kaka aku gak belajar udah mau review *Bow :)**

LisnaOhLu120 : **Okey kaka ini udah di udah review *Bow :)**

FairyFaith : **Ouch makasih atas kata kerennya untuk chapter I tau juga ini bakalan berchap-chap atau twoshoot atau trheeshoot atau yah nanti juga bakalan tau di ceritain sehun meninggalnya itu ini udah udah mau review dan udah semangatin *Bow :)**


	3. Chapter 3 second

WO AI NI MY DEVIL

SL Baby99

HunHan

T+ Semi M

 _Luhan yang kesal karena sekolahnya terlalu pun mencari ruangan yang enak untuknya tidur./ Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat -Luhan/ Berani-beraninya dia memasuki Ruanganku -Sehun_

OOC,Typo(s),Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD,Alur gaje,Lime,Lemon,Cerita pasaran,Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF

ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!

Chapter 3

2015 SL Baby99 present .

.

.

.

Second

.

.

.

...

Luhan tak tahu ini dimana?  
Tapi,iya yakin bahwa ini adalah sebuah taman. Dan mengapa ia bisa berada di sini?  
Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalan paping block yang ada ini sebenarnya sama dengan taman pada umumnya.  
Hanya saja di sini sepi tak ada seorang pun selain Luhan.  
Dan luhan melihat bunga merah pudar namun mempesona di pinggiran pagar taman.  
Lalu ada seekor kupu-kupu terbang mendekatinya.  
Kupu-kupu itu terbang di depan wajah luhan sebelum hinggap di bungan itu.  
Kupu-kupu itu begitu indah.  
Sayapnya berwarna biru dengan garis motif hitam dan motif emas.  
Luhan ingin menyentuhnya.  
Dengan itu di ulurkan tangan mungil itu untuk menyentuk sang bidadari terbang itu.  
Namun,  
"Jangan sentuh dia! "

Sebuah seruan menghentikan pergerakan luhan.  
Tangannya lantas berhenti begitu saja di udara.  
Luhan menolehkan seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan baju serba putih.  
luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu.  
Ia hanya bisa melihat bibirnya saja.  
Dan namja itu kini berada tepat di depannya dengan jarak 3 meter kurang lebih.  
"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya? "

"Karena dia akan musnah "

Dan setelah itu namja itu menghilang begitu saja.  
Luhan kebingungan.  
Tidak ini bukan berada di dunia dongeng yang apapun hal mustahil bisa terjadi.  
Luhan berlari mencari namja itu.  
Hingga luhan melihat sebuah sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang menghadap ke danau yang ada di taman itu.  
Luhan menambah kecepatan berlarinya untuk menghampiri namja itu.  
Namun Ia tidak tahu bahwa tanah di sekitar danau itu adalah turunan alhasil luhan kaget dan meluncur dengan kencang.  
"AAAAAAA "

Namja itu membalikan badannya setelah mendengar teriakan melengking yang memasuki indra pendengaranya.  
Dan

.

.

.

 **CHU**

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.  
Hanya saja sekarang tubuhnya ada di atas tubuh seseorang yang luhan yakini namja yang tadi bertemu dengannya.  
Tapi,  
Luhan tidak tahu ini benar atau nyata.  
Pasalnya ada sebuah benda lunak dan lembut menempel tepat di bibirnya.  
Luhan tidak tahu itu ia menutup matanya sekarang.  
Dan setelah itu.

...

.

.

.

"LUHAN AYO BANGUN ! "Seruan memekikan telinga terdengar di dalam rumah keluarga Xi.  
Dan seruan itu berasal dari seorang yeoja paruhbaya namun masih terlihat montok di usianya yang sudah tak lagi muda.  
Sungmin nama yeoja itu.  
Dan dengan itu mimpi luhan runtuh sudah.  
Karena kaget oleh teriakan eommanya luhan lantas langsung membuka paksa kedua bola mata rusanya, Dan

IYA EOMMA Serunya lalu duduk di atas kasurnya.

.

.

.

.

.  
Luhan berjalan gontai ke sekolahnya.  
tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.  
Hanya saja beberapa hari terakhir ia merasa sangat aneh.  
Dengan perasaan seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.  
Dengan persaan seperti ada yang memperhatikannya.  
Hingga mimpi-mimpi aneh yang luhan tidak pernah alami sebelumnya.  
Tapi letak anehnya adalah seseorang yang sama itu muncul di mimpinya.  
Tapi hingga sekarang luhan tidak mengetahui bagaimana wajah namja itu karena luhan hanya bisa melihat bibirnya saja.  
Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?  
Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya.  
Hanya saja ia terlalu risih akan semua itu.  
Kalau dipikir-pikir kejadian semua itu berlangsung setelah ia memasuki ruangan kosong yang di kiranya sebuah kelas yang tak terpakai lagi.

.

.

.

.  
Luhan penasaran dengan ruangan itu.  
Ia harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjawab semua kejadian aneh yang menimpanya hari-hari terakhir ini.  
Luhan sudah tidak tahan.  
Dan disinilah luhan.  
Di dalam ruangan kosong bekas ruang kelas yang tak lagi terpakai.  
Yang berada tepat di pojok sekolahnya.  
Pintu ruangan itu dibukanya lebar-lebar jaga-jaga kala ada sesuatu yang mengharuskannya berlari menjauh dari sana.  
Luhan menatap hati-hati seluruh sudut ruangan itu.  
Tak ada yang aneh dari ruangan ini.  
Hanya saja di dalam sini terasa lebih sejuk.  
Luhan terus meneliti ruangan itu.  
Ia melihat meja yang waktu itu pernah menjadi sandaranya saat tidur.  
Dan entah kenapa luhan tertarik untuk melihat-lihat bangku-bangku yang berada di samping jendela.  
Meja yang pernah luhan gunakan berada dua meja lain dari sana Barisan disamping jendela- hingga ia melihat sebuah meja ke tiga barisan itu dari arah depan.  
Meja itu tampak berbeda dari meja lain.  
Meja itu bersih tanpa setitik coretan disana.  
Biasanya anak-anak sekolah sepertinya sering sekali sengaja atau tidak sengaja menulis-nulis meja mereka dengan kalimat-kalimat tidak penting bahkan rumus-rumus membosankan seperti rumus matematika.  
Tapi di meja itu tak ada coretan apapun selain sebuah tulisan.  
 _"Wu Shixun"_

 _Luhan membaca tulisan yang ada di meja baris ketiga yang berdekatan dengan jendela._  
 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _Tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkanya._  
 _Orang itu seorang namja tampan dengan pakaian yang sama dengan luhan dan bername tag Oh Sehun Luhan diam saja saat namja itu melangkah ke arahnya._  
Tidak kah kalian pikir namja ini seorang manusia?  
Bagaimana bisa ada seorang namja setampan itu?  
Bagaimana bisa ada mata setajam hewan paling setia di dunia Elang- seperti itu?  
Bagaimana bisa adah pahatan wajah sesempurna wajah rupawan seperti itu?  
Luhan seakan terhipnotis akan sosok namja tampan itu.  
Sehun bingung kenapa luhan diam saja.  
Akhirnya namja tampan itu mengulang pertanyaanya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan harus jawab apa?  
Tidak mungkin ia bilang _'Aku sedang mencari hantu yang akhir-akhir ini menguntitku_ 'Ah~ Luhan masih cukup waras untuk di cap sebagai orang gila asal kalian tahu saja.  
"Aku...Em Hanya Ya aku hanya melihat-lihat saja "

Luhan tersenyum lebar yang sudah pasti senyum di paksakan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.  
"Kau tahu kelas ini sudah di tutup dari beberapa tahun tak ada yang di perbolehkan masuk ke dalam sini "Ucap sehun.  
Luhan terdiam.  
Apa iya kelas ini sudah di tutup?  
Maksudnya kenapa kelas ini di tutup dan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memasukinya?  
Luhan tak habis pikir akan hal itu.  
Tapi Bukan itu masalahnya?  
Masalahnya adalah kenapa namja tampan bername tag Oh Sehun itu juga disini?  
"Lalu apa yang kau sendiri lakukan disini? "

"Aku ingin mengambil kursi karena kelasku kekurangan satu kursi "

"Kenapa tidak di kelas lain saja?"

"Karena kelas lain sudah penuh dan tak ada kursi yang hanya ruangan ini yang mempunyai bangku tak terpakai dan sedikit dekat dengan kelasku"

Namja tampan itu menjelaskan alasannya pada luhan.  
Luhan hanya terseyum canggung.  
Dan setelah itu ia pergi berlalu meninggalkan kelas misterius itu tanpa melihat seringai yang tercetak di bibir namja bername tag Oh Sehun itu.  
"Jadilah miliku akan ku beri tahu semuanya padamu"

Dan setelah itu namja tampan itu menghilang bak di tiup angin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"AAAAKKKGGHHH"_

 _Luhan berteriak kala sesuatu yang besar dan panjang memaksa masuk ke lubang perawannya._  
 _Airmatanya bergilir jatuh menuruni pipinya._  
 _Dan Benda besar dan panjang itu sudah tertanam penuh di lubangnya._  
 _"Sssttt...Jangan tidak akan lama Eugghh"_

 _Sehun menenagkan namja cantik yang sedang di garapnya dengan lenguhan nikmat di akhir kalimatnya._  
 _Pasalnya lubang ketat luhan dengan sangat kurang ajar meremas penisnya seakan-akan memakan penis besarnya itu._  
 _Perlahan sehun mengeluarkan penis besarnya dari lubang luhan dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam lubang ketat itu._  
 _Dan itu membuat sensasi nikmat bagi luhan yang kini rasa sakit di lubangnya tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang menderanya._  
"Ooocchhh...Terlalu Besar Aaahhh "

"Apa eunghh yanghh terlaluhh Bessttt sar..ssstt sayanghh?"

"Kauuhh...AAAKKHH Yahhh di situ tusuk Aahh"

Luhan mendesah keras saat penis besar sehun menghantam tepat pada luhan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan kenikmatan itu.  
Dan desahan serta racauan terus saja bersahut-sahutan setelahnya.  
Sehun terus menghajar lubang nakal itu dengan penis semakin cepat ketika di rasanya bibitnya mulai berontak dari dalam penisnya itu.  
Luhan hanya bisa pasrah ketika sehun terus saja menghujamkan benda besar .Luhan rasa Lubangnya telah melebar ukuran milik sehun itu sangat-sangat jumbo.  
Bisa di pastikan setelah pasti tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik selama beberapa hari kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAKKHHH"

Luhan terbagun dari mimpi anehnya.  
Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjangnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh badanya dan mendapati selangkanya basah.  
Oh kalian tidak tahu bahwa ia baru saja bermimpi bercinta dengan namja yang baru ia temui tadi pagi.  
Luhan akui namja itu tampan dan sangat mempesona.  
Tapi,  
Hey,tidak bisakah ia bermimpi lain selain bermimpi bercinta dengan namja itu?  
Diliriknya jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 02:32 Ouh luhan jadi merasa seperti pengantin baru yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara malam pertama dengan suaminya.  
Tanpa di ketahui luhan sosok yang tidak bisa ia lihat ada di sampingnya tengah menatapnya puas.  
Sosok itu Sehun- hanya tersenyum puas.  
Bila untuk luhan itu hanya untuknya itu adalah Kalian tidak tahu bahwa di dunia ini memiliki beberapa dimensi antar dimensi lain mempunyai batasan-batas tertentu.  
Sehun tentu saja bisa melihat luhan meski luhan tak bisa melihatnya.  
Pergerakan dan tingkah lakunya bisa di rasakan luhan tanpa bisa dilihat oleh namja cantik itu.  
Dan baru saja ia bercinta dengan namja cantik bermata rusa itu dengan cara memasukan luhan ke dimensi hanya dimensi itu yang bisa di masuki semua mahluk termasuk dirinya yang tak mempunyai raga namun masih terjebak di dunia.  
Ia sungguh puas setelah berhasil mengagahi manusia imut di sampingnya ini.  
Luhan merasa pusing jika ia memikirkan mimpi itu.  
Luhan hendak berdiri namun namja cantik itu kembali terduduk di kasurnya.  
Ouch kenapa bagian bawahnya sakit sekali?  
Rasanya lubangnya seperti robek?  
Kenapa?  
Apa yang terjadi?  
Luhan berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi tadi?  
Tapi kenapa mimpi itu berimbas pada dunia nyata?  
Seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi luhan tidak mungkin masih berpakaian lengkap seperti ini?  
Ini sangat aneh?  
Kenapa bisa seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 thirdth

**WO AI NI MY DEVIL**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _HunHan_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

" _**Luhan yang kesal karena sekolahnya terlalu ramai. Ia pun mencari ruangan yang enak untuknya tidur./ ' Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat '- Luhan/ ' Berani-beraninya dia memasuki Ruanganku ' -Sehun "**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Thirdth

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan mengangkang. Ia sudah seperti pinguin saja.

Sekolah telah bubar dari tadi. Dan hari ini gilirannya untuk Piket kelas Dan –lagi - teman - teman luhan dengan kejamnya berkata,

' _Luhan kami tidak bisa membersihkan kelas hari ini. Karena itu kami semua memberikan tugas ini padamu. Kau mau kan? '_

Kalian tahu. Wajah mereka sama sekali tidak ada santai-santainya saat mengatakan itu.

Dan Luhan masih ingat salah satu teman perempuannya yang sangat suka memakai make up tebal berkata dengan mata yang menurut luhan hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

Dan luhan hanya bisa berkata,

' _Ya. Tidak apa – apa '_

.

.

.

" Kenapa dengan jalanmu? "

Luhan terkesiap dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengaranya.

Tadinya ia menundukan pandangannya sambil merutuki bokongnya yang entah karena apa sakit setelah ia bermimpi tadi malam.

Luhan mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik suara itu.

Disana ada laki - laki tampan yang tempo hari luhan lihat di kelas kosong pojok sekolahnya.

Laki-laki yang Luhan ketahui bernama Oh Sehun –dari nametagnya- itu tengah bersandar di depan kelas ujung koridor dan hanya berjarak sekitar 101 meter dari luhan.

Dan luhan bukanlah orang-orang yang susah menerima orang asing Atau orang pengidap OCD Mysophobia dan sebagainya. Asalkan orang itu baik maka tak perlu waktu lama untuk luhan akrab denganya.

" Tidak apa-apa " Jawab luhan sambil menundukan lagi kepalanya.

Ia berharap laki-laki itu tak menanyakan hal ini lebih lanjut.

" Kau terlihat seperti orang yang habis bercinta kekekeke "

Tapi sepertinya sehun tak mengerti maksud luhan.

Dan sekarang orang itu seenaknya saja berbicara. Meski yang dia katakan hampir benar, Karena luhan merasa tidak bercinta sungguhan itu terjadi hanya di mimpinya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia merasa tersinggung karena itu.

" Kenapa menatapku seperti itu. Apa aku benar eoh ? " Tanya sehun setelah tawanya reda karena ia menangkap mata rusa luhan yang memandangnya berang.

" Kau Sok tahu sekali ! " Seru luhan lalu mengambil langkah mendahului sehun.

" Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Jika itu menyinggungmu "

Sehun menyusul luhan dan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan luhan karena langkah lelaki cantik itu begitu cepat dan lebar.

Luhan tidak merepon perkataan sehun. Ia juga tidak keberatan sekarang sehun berjalan berdampingan dengannya karena ia sudah cukup telat untuk pulang dan juga luhan tidak mau ketinggalan bisnya karena meladeni sehun.

" Baiklah bisa ku tahu kau akan kemana ? " Tanya sehun.

" Pulang tentu saja " Jawab luhan cepat.

Sedikit lagi dia akan sampai di halte.

" Oh, "

Dan tak lama kemudian keduanya telah tiba di halte yang mereka tuju. Tapi bis tak kunjung datang.

Apa mungkin bis terakhir sudah berlalu ?

Tapi di jadwal tertera bis terakhir masih ada. Hanya saja sekarang bis itu tak muncul-muncul.

Hingga dua puluh lima menit berlalu bis akhirnya datang. Dan waktu menunggu ia habiskan untuk berbincang bersama sehun.

Luhan pikir sehun adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Tapi tidak laki-laki itu cukup menyenangkan bila di jadikan untuk teman.

Mereka pun memasuki bis itu. Tapi semua kursi telah penuh. Dan luhan terpaksa berdiri. Ia berdiri tengah bagian paling belakang berdekatan dengan pintu masuk-keluar bis.

Dan berdempetan dengan sehun yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

" Permisi, Duduklah disini noona. Aku tidak tega melihat wanita berdiri di bis. Biar aku yang berdiri saja silahkan "

Seseorang dari sampingnya bersuara.

Mengajukan tempat duduknya pada luhan dan berkata.

' _Aku tidak tega melihat wanita berdirir di bis '_

Tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak mengelak dan langsung mendudukan diri di tempat yang orang itu tawari karena jujur saja bokongnya terasa berkali-kali lebih sakit saat ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menyengolnya dari belakang atau samping dan dengan gurutuan kecil tentu saja.

Ingat luhan sangat tidak suka bila seseorang memanggilnya wanita. Ia 100% laki-laki.

Sehun tersenyum melihat itu. Lalu ia mengeser berdirinya menjadi disamping kursi duduk luhan.

Anehnya tak ada yang bisa merasakan atau mengetahui keberadaan sehun selain luhan. Dan luhan tentu saja tahu bahwa lelaki itu tadi menertawakannya walau tak sampai terdengar suara.

Bahkan lelaki yang menawari tempat duduk untuk luhan tak mengetahui keberadaan seseorang di depan luhan saat lelaki manis itu masih berdiri.

Aneh.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu luhan dan sehun menjadi semakin dekat. Tapi sehun selalu muncul saat luhan sendiri.

Dan tentu saja luhan tak menyadari keganjilan itu. Ia terlalu asyik dengan sehun.

Luhan juga sering mendapat mimpi aneh. Tapi tidak bercinta seperti waktu sebelumnya. Ia masih bermimpi dengan seseorang yang sama yang wajahnya tak bisa luhan lihat.

Tapi luhan tak mau di buat pusing oleh itu. Luhan rasa ia menyukai sehun dan dari gelagat lelaki tampan itu juga seperti mempunyai sesuatu yang special untuknya. A h~ Luhan terlalu berharap akan itu !

.

.

.

Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya keduanya menjalin kasih. Keduanya kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukankah itu perkembangan yang cepat ?

 _Sehun dan luhan kini tengah berada di taman. Tanpa sengaja luhan melihat sebuah stand Es krim disana, T anpa ragu ia langsung merengek minta di belikan Es krim kepada sehun._

" _Sehun~ "_

" _Iya Baby Lu. Kau ingin Apa ? "_

" _Aku ingin Es krim. Sehun ayo belikan Aku es krim~ "_

 _Dan sehun tak bisa menolak rengekan Luhan apalagi di tambah dengan Deer eyesnya yang membesar dan terlihat berair itu._

Luhan berlarian kecil ke arah stand yang ia tujuk tadi. Sedangkan sehun hanya mengikutinya di belakang tentu saja sehun tak berlari childish seperti kekasih imutnya itu.

Seteleh mendapatkan Es krim yang luhan inginkan. Sehun dan Luhan mendudukan diri di kursi panjang di bawah salah satu pohon maple yang ada di sana.

" Kau Mau ? " Tanya luhan sambil mengacungkan Es Krimnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengeleng kecil. Yang berarti ia tak mau.

Lalu lelaki tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan yang sebelumnya berhadapan dengan luhan. Luhan tak berfikir kenapa sehun tidak mau Es Krimnya mungkin saja Kekasih tampanya itu memang tidak suka Es Krim kan ?

Luhan menghedikan bahunya acuh. Lalu mengikuti jejak sehun. Menatap Lurus ke depan.

Lelaki bermata rusa itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri sang kekasih. Ia menutup mata menghirup badan sehun yang wangi sekali. Luhan pernah mencium bau ini sebelumnya namun ia tidak ingan dimana, siapa dan kapan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam luhan dan sehun baru saja makan di sebuah kafe klasik di daerah Myeong Dong Dan rumah luhan agak jauh dari sini. Mereka harus menaiki kereta karena bis sudah tak ada jika jam segini.

Dan kini luhan dan sehun tengah menunggu kereta Bersama yang lain, Kerana mungkin saja orang-orang yang bekerja lembur baru pulang dan anehnya hari ini yang bekerja lembur banyak sekali. Sehun mengengam tangan Luhan erat.

Kereta datang. Semua berbondong-bondong memasukinya. Kereta memang tak sampai berdesakan hanya saja tempat duduknya telah penuh. Sehun mendapat tempat duduk sedangkan luhan tidak Ia kalah cepat dengan wanita yang ada di samping sehun.

Luhan mendengkus kesal.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya di balikan dan di angkat hingga ia terduduk di pangkuan sehun.

" Duduk bersamaku saja . " Ucap sehun sambil memeluk luhan dari belakang.

" Em Se-Sehun Aku malu jika seperti ini " Ucap luhan gagap. Hell walau tak ada yang melarang mereka melekukan itu. Ada banyak pasang mata di sini dan beberapa diantaranya menatap sehun dan luhan yang ada di pangukuannya.

" Jangan perdulikan mereka. Mereka hanya iri " Ucap sehun acuh. Lalu menaruh dagunya di bahu sempit sebelah kanan luhan.

Dan luhan hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan pipi semerah tomat. Dan berusaha menghindari dari beberapa orang yang sedang menatapnya.

.

.

.

" Sehun kau tak mau mampir dulu ?" Tanya luhan dengan nada sedih yang terkesan manja.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang rumah luhan. Dan sehun cepat-cepat pamit yang membuat lelaki cantik berstatus kekasihnya itu terlihat sedih.

Sehun terkekeh pelan . Lalu mengusak surai luhan.

" Tidak, Aku masih ada urusan lain hari ini Luhan sayang "

Luhan hanya diam saat kekasihnya memberi alasan kenapa lelaki tampan itu tak mau mampir ke rumahnya.

" Sudah sana masuk. Aku juga sudah harus pergi "

" Hmmm Dah - Sehunie "

" Dah "

.

.

.

Luhan tengah dalam perjalanan untuk ke ruangan guru. ia di beri amanat oleh guru fisikanya untuk membawa tugas kelasnya di meja guru itu.

Setelah itu ia hendak pergi namun saat ia tiba di depan ruang tata usaha dia di hentikan oleh seorang guru.

" Luhan "

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya tadi.

Dan disana ada seorang guru yang bername tag –Yoona-

" Luhan bantu Saem sebentar "

Pinta guru cantik itu. Ia menarik luhan ke meja kerjanya.

" Tolong inputkan data ini Ibu mau memfoto copy Data tahun ini dulu. Kau bisakan ? "

" Ya tentu saja Saem "

Dan guru itu pergi dari sana setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada luhan. Luhan tengah mengisikan data yang ada di berkas yang bertuliskan 2010 yang berarti lima tahun yang lalu.

Dan disana ia menemukan sebuah data yang terdapat foto orang yang ia kenal dan tengah mengisi hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

' _Wu Shixun '_

Tapi luhan tidak tahu siapa itu Wu shixun ?

Ditelitinya foto itu apa benar itu foto sehun kekasihnya. Barangkali saja mereka memang kebetulan Mirip, Bisa sajakan ?

Dan wajah mereka sama - sama mirip tak ada yang berbeda dari foto itu. Sampai luhan melihat Name tag yang memang kebetulan terlihat jelas yang tertulis ' Oh Sehun '

.

.

Dengan keterangan : _Meninggal_

Luhan bergetar. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini Pasti salah ketik. Sehun belum meninggal. Baru saja kemarin Luhan dan kekasih tampannya itu berkencan. Lalu apa maksudnya ini ?

Tidak luhan tidak percaya,

Luhan langsung berlari keluar dari Ruang guru tak menghiraukan Yoona Seam yang memanggil-manggil namanya berulang kali.

Perasaan luhan sekarang sedang kalut. Ia Kecewa marah merasa di bohongi dan...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n : Ini di lanjut dan apa masih ada kata-kata yang ilang ?**


	5. Chapter 5 Fourth

**WO AI NI MY DEVIL**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

" _**Luhan yang kesal karena sekolahnya terlalu ramai. Ia pun mencari ruangan yang enak untuknya tidur. / ' Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat ' -Luhan / ' Berani-beraninya dia memasuki Ruanganku ' -Sehun "**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Fourth

.

.

.

Luhan terus saja menitihkan airmatanya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka sehun membohonginya sejauh ini.

Tidak. Tidak luhan tidak mau tahu apa alasan lelaki tampan itu melakukan semua ini padanya. Ia tidak mau tahu yang ia tahu sekarang hatinya sangat sakit akibat semua yang sehun lakukan ke padanya.

Luhan terus berlari ke rumahnya tak perduli rumahnya itu sejauh apa. Luhan tidak mungkin manaiki bis dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Linangan airmata itu tak henti-hentinya menuruni pipi luhan. Kalaupun ia nekat menaiki bis dalam keadaan seperti ini luhan hanya mendapat tatapan heran dan sebagainya dari para penumpang lainya karena melihat seorang anak laki-laki menangis di dalam bis.

Bagaimana dengan sehun ?

Tentu saja ia mengetahui itu. Ia merutuki yoona-Seam Cantik-nya karena secara tidak langsung membongkar identitas sehun.

Sehun berlari di belakang luhan.

Lelaki cantik itu berlari kencang sekali. Jangan lupakan dulu luhan adalah atlet sepak bola sekoahnya yang memenangkan berbagaimacam kejuaraan sampai tinggkat nasional.

Oleh sebab itu sehun sedikit kesusahan menyamai intensitas kecepatan berlari luhan.

Luhan berhenti di pinggir jalan karena sekarang bukan waktunya untuk pejalan kaki menyebrang. Dan itu di gunakan sehun untuk menangkap lelaki cantik itu. Tapi-

 _ **SLASH**_...

Ketika tangan kanan sehun hendak menyentuh bahu kanan luhan tangannya malah melewati begitu saja. Ya kalian benar. Tangan itu Tembus. Itu berarti-

Itu berarti luhan dalam lingkaran emosinya. Ia sedang di kuasai oleh dirinya sendiri dan itu membuat sehun tidak bisa mempengaruhi pikiran luhan dan menampakan dirinya di hadapan lelaki cantiknya.

" Hiks... " Terdengar sebuah isakan pilu dari bibir luhan.

Sehun tahu luha n pasti sangat kecewa. Tapi sehun punya sebuah alasan untuk itu dan juga ia tidak berniat untuk membohongi luhan.

Dan sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

Lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala dengan segara luhan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk menyebrangi jalan.

Ia tidak berlari lagi. Luhan cukup lelah berlari sedari tadi. Rumahnya hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Dan sehun hanya mengikuti luhan dari belakang.

Ia tidak bisa menampakan diri jika luhan masih dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dalam beberapa ekspetasi luhan menolak keberadaannya dan itu menutup aksesnya untuk melewati portal dimensi dan berinteraksi dengan luhan.

.

.

.

" Kau Kenapa sayang? "

Seketika setelah membuka pintu putih utama rumahnya. Sungmin di suguhkan dengan pemandangan berantakan putranya.

" Tidak apa-apa eomma. Aku hanya lelah hari ini "

Dan setelahnya luhan beringsut memasuki kamarnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung sempit putranya. Pasti ada yang terjadi pada anak laki-laki cantiknya itu karena tidak biasanya luhan seperti itu.

23:21

 _Pukk_

Luhan membuang buntalan tisu itu lagi ke lantai kamarnya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak lembar tisu atau berapa banyak gulung tisu yang ia gunakan untuk menghapus airmata dan ingusnya yang terus saja keluar dari asalnya itu.

" Kenapa tidak mau berhenti sih! " Seru luhan jengkel.

Sudah berapa lama ia menangis terus sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi.

Sebenarnya luhan tidak sedramatis itu hanya saja setiap saat ia mengingat nama sehun atau kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama lelaki tampan itu atau setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir sehun yang luhan ingat akan membuat dirinya melelehkan airmatanya lagi.

Dan berakhir dengan ingus yang tak henti-henti juga sesenggukan yang melanda dan habisnya beberapa gulungan tisu.

Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan ia mengetahui sehun membohonginya.

" Okey luhan tenang. Tarik nafas... Buang... huffftt "

Luhan tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia harus kelua r dari suasana seperti ini. Karena mau sampai kapan ia menangis karena sebuah kekonyolan yang menimpanya.

Tapi-

Tunggu. Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah sehun lakukan sehingga membuatnya seperti ini ?

Tidak. Tidak semua ini harus jelas. Ini semua masih buram kita butuh penjelasnya.

Luhan melihat disana sehun telah berstatus meninggal.

Lalu yang selama ini bersamanya itu siapa ?

Sehun selalu menemuinya seusai jam s ekolah berakhir.

Dan bila saat itu datang luhan pasti sedang sendiri. Pernah suatu waktu luhan bersama baekhyun untuk pulang bersama tapi sehun tak menampakan dirinya sama sekali.

Luhan pikir waktu itu sehun sedang ada urusan.

Orang lain ?

Tidak selama ini tidak ada yang mengenal sehun. Maksudnya teman atau siapapun yang luhan kenal tidak mengenal sehun.

Lalu sekarang-Ah maksudnya sebulan ini lelaki itu tak menampakan dirinya sama sekali ke hadapan luhan. Apa sehun sudah mengetaui bahwa luhan sudah tahu kedoknya.

Tapi-

Luhan tidak yakin bahwa sehun seseorang yang suka berbohong.

Lalu sebenarnya siapa sehun itu ?

' _Lu... '_

Luhan terbelalak. Itu, Itu suara sehun.

Dengan cepat luhan mencari asal suara itu di berbagai sudut yang ia jangkau. Tapi di kamar luhan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Selain itu kamar luhan itu berada di lantai dua.

' _Tenang Lu... Ini aku Sehun... Kekasihmu '_

Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Tidak mungkin sekarang ia tengah berhalusinasi sehingga menganggap ada suara sehun di dalam kamarnya.

Luhan buru-buru membaringkan badanya lalu menaikan selimutnya sampai batas dada dan segera memejamkan matanya.

' _Tenang Lu. Kendalikan dirimu.. '_

Dan luhan berani bersumpah bahwa ia mulai gila saat i ni.

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di bangku panjang yang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Sekarang waktunya istirahat tapi luhan tidak mau ke kantin. Entahlah ia sangat malas hari ini.

Angin berhembus lembut menyapu wajah ayu luhan.

Dan itu membuat laki-laki berwajah cantik itu mengantuk. Dan selanjutnya luhan tak sadarkan diri karena dirinya telah pergi ke samudra mimpi.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Luhan membuka matanya. Entah kenapa suasanan yang sepi seperti sekarang ini bisa membangunkannya.

Laki-laki bermata rusa itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya sebuah kelas yang nampak tak asing baginya. Tapi ini bukan kelasnya.

Dengan mengandalkan otaknya yang lamban luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat ini kelas apa.

Dan,

Ouch luhan baru ingat. Ini adalah kelas dimana dulu ia pernah tidur disini karena mengantuk dan kelasnya yang berisik karena turnamen sekolah.

Dan ini juga -STOP jangan bicarakan itu lagi okey.

Tiba-tiba suara derap langkah yang terdengar begitu keras terdengar dari arah depan ruang kelas ini.

 **BRAK**

Pintu yang semulanya tertutup itu terbuka lebar karena sebuah tendangan keras beberapa second yang lalu. Dan disana terdapat segerombol siswa.

Ouch lihatlah mereka sepertinya Preman sekolah.

Gerombolan siswa itu kurang lebih beranggotakan 5 sampai 6 orang. Dan setelahnya mereka memasuki ruang kelas itu.

Luhan tidak tahu itu siapa. Ia tidak pernah melihat salah satupun wajah siswa-siswa itu.

Gerombolan siswa itu masuk dan berjalan cepat ke bangku ke baris kedua dan berdempetan dengan dinding. Dan disana ada seorang siswa yang wajahnya sudah tak asing lagi bagi luhan.

Dan ya, kalian benar itu Wu shixun atau sehun kekasih tampannya.

Dan selanjutkan siswa yang luhan yakini adalah ketua geromboan siswa itu mulai berbicara. Tapi anehnya luhan tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang siswa itu bicarakan pada sehun.

Dan selanjutnya gerombolan siswa itu mulai memukuli sehun dengan membabi buta. Hingga akhirnya sang ketua gerombolan itu mengambil pisau lipat di saku belakangnya dan menancabkan benda tajam itu tepat di tempat jantung sehun berada.

Dan,

..

..

..

..

..

" ANDWAE ! "

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Oh luhan masih berada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Tapi matahari tak lagi berada di atas langit melainkan sudah berlari lamban menuju peraduan ibunya.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang sekarang menunjukan jam 5 sore.

Oh luhan sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu hari ini hanya untuk tidur. Well itu bukan masalah besar. Hanya saja mimpinya itu membuat luhan bingung.

Dan, Sehun kemana laki-laki itu selama sebulan ini. Benar-benar Pria brengsek. Ia tak pernah menampakan batang hidung di depan luhan sejak saat itu.

Dan sekarang luhan ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

Tapi kemana ia harus menemui lelaki pucat itu. Luhan pernah bertanya tentang media sosial atau apapun yang sehun puny a agar luhan bisa menghubungi laki-laki itu semisalnya ada sesuatu penting.

Dan laki-laki tampan itu hanya berkata,

" _Kita tidak memerlukan itu sayang "_

Dan, Ya luhan memang merasa tak pernah merindukan lelaki itu karena luhan selalu merasa bahwa laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu selalu berada di samping.

Dan luhan perlu tahu itu memang benar adanya hanya saja luhan tak menyadarinya.

Suatu hari luhan pernah bertanya pada sehun dimanakah lelaki tampan itu tinggal dan sehun menjawab,

" _Aku tinggal di hatimu Baby Lu "_

Dan luhan tidak mau membahas itu lebih lanjut dikarenakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berletup-letup seakan mau meledak dan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya membuatnya hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

Dan sesungguhnya apa yang dikatakan sehun itu benar. Sehun memang tinggal di hati luhan setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi penghuni tetap di ruang kelas kosong itu.

Hari ini luhan berencana tak langsung pulang kerumah. Oh matanya perlu sesuatu yang membuatnya fresh, Dan pemandangan senja di sungai han bukanlah ide yang buruk menurut luhan.

.

.

.

" YAAAAAAA " Luhan berteriak kencang berusaha mengusir bebannya.

" Berisik. " Namun sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan luhan.

Dengan kesal ia membalikan badanya guna melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menganggu kegiatan _mari berteriak sepuasnya_ itu.

" Suaramu bisa saja merusak pendengaran orang lain... Baby Lu "

Dan bola mata rusanya langsung saja melebar ketika melihat objek penyebab jengkelnya itu.

Disana, dibangku panjang yang menghadap ke sungai dan tepat berada di belakang luhan ada seorang laki-laki tinggi berkulit pucat dan berparas rupawan tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lembut di bibir tipis laki-laki itu.

Oh luhan hampir saja lupa untuk bernafas kalau saja dirinya tidak ingat kejadian waktu-waktu yang lalu. Dan seketika mata indah itu berkaca-kaca.

Luhan dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sungai han lagi lalu berjongkok, Dan

" HHHHUUUWWWAAAA "

Tangisnya pecah. Dan wajah cantik itu sudah di banjiri lelehan airmata. Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

Sehun. Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Tapi ia tahu luhan sekarang tidak menangis dengan emosi yang menempelinya.

Tapi laki-laki cantik itu menangis karena telah merindu berat pada sehun.

Dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya sehun mendekat ke arah luhan lalu berjongkok di depan laki-laki cantik itu.

Sehun meraih tangan mungil luhan dan berusaha menyingkirkannya dari wajah cantik kekasih rusanya itu. Oh tangan mungil itu menutup wajah cantik kekasihnya.

Setelah wajah cantik itu terbebas dari kedua telapak tangan empunya. Sehun meraih dagu kecil luhan membawanya supaya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kekasihnya.

Mata luhan masih berair. Dan laki-laki cantik itu menangis semakin kencang dengan sigap sehun membawa tubuh kecil luhan kedalam dekapannya dan mengelus pelan punggung luhan yang bergetar.

" Sssstttt jangan menangis... Cup... Cup... Cup "

" Kau kemana saja hah ? Kenapa tidak menemuiku... hiks. .hiks " luhan memukul-mukul dada sehun dengan kepalan tangannya. Dan sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n :**

 **Ini di lanjut dan fastkan ? Dan buat pertanyaa2 kalian udah kejawab tuh . Apa masih ada yang gak ngerti . kalo gitu nanti tunggu penjelasan lainnya seiring bertambahnya chapter okey !**


	6. Chapter 6 fivth

**WO AI NI MY DEVIL**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

" _**Luhan yang kesal karena sekolahnya terlalu ramai. Ia pun mencari ruangan yang enak untuknya tidur. / ' Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat ' -Luhan / ' Berani-beraninya dia memasuki Ruanganku ' -Sehun "**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Fivth

.

.

.

Luhan menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun kekasih tampannya.

Raja siang telah pergi ke peraduannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini Luhan dan sehun masih berada di pinggiran sungai han. Hanya saja mereka kini duduk di bangku panjang yang sehun duduki sebelumnya.

Dan isak tangis luhan juga sudah berhenti dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya saja lelaki cantik itu masih sesenggukan.

Dan dengan itu juga tangan sehun masih setia mengelus-elus punggung sempit kekasih mungilnya. Ow sehun barutahu ternyata luhan secengengg ini.

Dirasa luhan sudah mulai agak tenang sehun segera membuka suaranya.

" Sudah menangisnya eoh ? " Tanya sehun.

Dan selanjutnya laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu terkekeh pelan karena mendapati respon anggukan lucu dari luhan.

Dan melihat kekehan sehun, luhan segera menarik diri dari dekapan sehun dengan menegakan duduknya.

" kau berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan padaku Tuan Wu shixun " Seru luhan.

" Jadi apa saja hutangku padamu Baby Lu ? " Tanya sehun.

Pipi luhan bersemu kala pendengarannya menangkap panggilan sehun untuknya.

' _Baby Lu ! Dia pikir aku bayi '_ Pikir luhan.

" Kemana saja kau selama ini. Kenapa tidak pernah memperlihatkan batang hidung hah? "

Luhan bertanya dengan wajah serius dan menghadap ke depan, Tak mau memandang wajah sehun.

Dan sehun? Lelaki tanpan itu hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah _childish_ kekasih cantik nan mungilnya itu.

Sehun meraih tangan luhan yang tadinya lepas dari gengamannya. Ia mengengam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat.

Dan sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memalingkan wajah luhan supaya berhadapan dengannya.

" Lihat Aku Lu " Seru sehun.

Dan luhan hanya mengikuti permintaan kekasih tampannya itu.

Sehun tersenyum melihat respon luhan yang tidak memberontak atau menolak saat dirinya meminta lelaki cantik yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu untuk melihat wajahnya.

" Sebelumnya. Kau sudah tahukan kalau aku... "

" Ya, aku tahu sehun "

Belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Luhan terlebih dahulu memotong kalimat itu.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mengerti luhan tidak mau di perjelas dengan status dirinya, -sehun- sudah meninggal.

Dan kalian pikir kenapa sehun tidak dapat menampakan natang hidungnya sama sekali selama sebulan ini?

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu apa hutangku selanjutnya? " Tanya sehun.

" Hey, Kau belum menjawab hutangmu yang pertama Sehun " Seru luhan cepat.

Sehun kembali terkekeh karena melihat ekspresi wajah luhan yang benar-benar lucu menurutnya saat sewot-sewot dan tidak santai sama sekali seperti tadi.

" Aku tidak pergi kemanapun. Dan kenapa aku tidak menampakan diriku akhir-akhir ini Itu karena, " Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk sejenak melihat ekspresi luhan.

" karena? Karena apa sehun. Cepat katakan padaku "

Tuhkan lelaki cantik sekaligus mungil itu tidak santai sama sekali.

" Itu karena kau yang menolakku " Jawab sehun akhirnya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang sehun katakan. Dan respon luhan yang memiringkan kepalanya seperi itu membuat sehun gemas sendiri, Tapi ia harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul itu kalau tidak maka lelaki rusanya akan merajuk.

" Kau tahu aku bukan lagi manusia. Jadi saat kau tidak menginginkanmu aku tidak bisa menampakan diriku. Karena saat kau menginginkanku dimensi kita bergesekan dan itu membuka aksesku untuk menuju portal dan menampakan diri di penglihatanmu. " Jelas sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan tampak berfikir berusaha mencerna penjelasan sehun.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Dan akhirnya luhan bisa mengerti apa yang di jelaskan oleh sehun.

" Apa kau ingat tentang mimpimu tadi malam? " Tanya sehun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, Ya ia mengingat dimana sehun yang terbunuh karena Preman sekolah.

" Apa itu nyata? "

" Ya, Dan aku yang mengirim mimpi itu padamu "

" Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan mereka? "

" karena itu rahasia tuhan, Aku hanya bisa mengirimkan rekamannya saja. Dan tidak ada yang boleh rahasia tuhan Baby Lu "

Dan akhirnya luhan mengerti, Ya sehun sudah meninggal dan itu benar. Lelaki taampan kekasihnya ini meninggal karena di bunuh. Tapi ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hati luhan.

Dan luhan tidak tahu itu. Coba kita ingat-ingat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa mereka membunuh sehun?

.

.

.

" Sehun, Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? " Tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut halus luhan. Dan lelaki cantik itu mengerutu kecil karenanya.

" Tadinya aku juga ingin mengirimnya melalui mimpi. Tapi aku takut kau salah paham "

" Memang kanapa? "

" Baik, Tapi jangan salah paham dulu sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku okey? "

Sehun memastikan bahwa rusa cantiknya tidak akan marah atau salah paham perihal alasan sang Ketua Preman sekolah menancabkan Pisau belatinya di jantung sehun.

Dam luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Sang katua geng itu marah dan cemburu ketika melihat ku dan kekasihnya berciuman "

Mendengar kata ' Ciuman ' luhan langsung memberengut menekuk wajahnya sejelek mungkin. Tapi tetap saja itu terlihat mengemaskan. Dan sehun seudah tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipi gembul kekasih cantiknya itu.

" Aw... Kenapa mencubit pipiku "

" Habis kau manis jika seperti itu, Dan jangan salah paham dulu "

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Dan itu membuat tangan sehun gatal lagi untuk tidak mencubit pipi putih itu.

" Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Mau aku perkosa disini eoh ? " Ancam sehun.

Dan luhan dengan sigap segera merubah ekspresi mukannya menjadi normal -Tak memberengut lagi- karena ia takut sehun akan benar- benar memperkosanya disini. Hell Ini public guys ingat?

Setelah melihat luhan seperti semula, sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum terselesaikan.

" Dan kejadian itu terjadi di dalam toilet. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu awalanya. Hanya saat aku keluar toilet perempuan itu mendorongku dan menciumku. Dia juga memengang tanganku dan menaruhnya tepat di dada besar nya itu... "

" Ah Kau pasti menikmatinya kan? Menyelam sambil minum air. Berciuman sambil meremas dada besar perempuan itu Past... " Luhan menyela perkataan sehun sambil memalingkan mukanya menghadap ke depan.

Dan karena itu sehun langsung saja menerjang bibir mungil luhan yang sedang mengerutu itu.

Dan juga luhan hampir saja terjelengkang ke belakang karenannya.

Sehun mencium luhan dengan lembut dan dalam. Tangan kirinya menekan tengkukk luhan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bergeliat di dada luhan, seringkali tangan itu meremas, menekan, menilin ataupun menarik-narik nipple luhan dari luar bajunya.

Oh luhan tidak tahu sehun seliar itu o. O

Sehun terus saja menjilat, melumat dan mengulum ataupun menggigit bibir luhan. Ingin rasanya sehun memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat itu, namun ia masih waras, Sehun tidak mau lepas control. Ini masih di publik.

" Eugghh "

Dan desahan luhan senantiasa terdengar kala bibir dan tangan nakal sehun terus saja mempermainkannya.

Setelah mungkin kurang lebih 5 menit mereka berciuman. Sehun sang dominan menyelesaikan permainnannya.

Di lihatnya keadaan luhan yang sangat jauh dari kata rapi sekarang.

Bibir basah dan bengkak.

Baju yang acak-acakan dan kusut yang kebanyakan di bagian dada.

Oh jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sekarang tak di ketahui bentuknya.

Oi hasrat sehun tiba-tiba saja membuncah. Tapi sehun kembali meraih kesataran atas kontrolnya.

" Kurang lebih seperti itu kejadiannya " Seru sehun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Hell, Luhan tidak ingat apa yang mereka bahas sebelumnya karena serangan mendadak sehun.

Sedangkan sehun, Lelaki itu hanya hanya tersenyum puas melihat keadaan luhan setelah memperawani bibir luhan secara terang-terangan. Karena sebelumnya sehun sudah pernah merasakan bibir itu ketika mereka bercinta di alam mimpi.

Luhan segera sadar dari keterlamunannya. Sehun baru saja menciumnya lembut dan dalam.

" Kenapa kau menciumku? " Tanya luhan.

" Karena aku tidak mau bibir mungil itu terus mengerutu " Jelas sehun sambil tersenyum lalu mengangkat badan luhan agar duduk di pangkuannya dan menghadap ke arahnyanya.

Sehun mendekap tubuh luhan erat. Angin malam di pinggir sungai han tidak terlalu dingin menyebabkan mereka sangat menikmati suasananya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang menenangkan.

" Sayang, Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi? " Tanya sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Jika bersama sehun ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah rentetan pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. Dan dengan itu ia menannyakannya kepada sang kekasih.

" Jika kau benar sudah meninggal. Lalu apa Orang-orang bisa melihatmu juga sama sepertiku? "

Sehun tampak berfikir, Ia mencoba mencari kata-kata yang sekiranya mudah untuk di pahami oleh kekasih mungil nan cantinya ini.

" Jika aku sedang berinteraksi denganmu, kalau aku memasuki dimensimu, Maka Orang lain pun juga dapat melihat ku sama sepertimu. Tapi jika aku masih di dimensiku, Maka yang melihatnya hanya kau saja Baby Lu " Jelas sehun.

Luhan mengagguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. Lalu lelaki cantik bermata rusa itu tampak berfikir, Ah luhan ingat kegiatannya dengan sehun, Seperi menaiki bis di saat pertama kalinya mereka berteman.

" Lalu saat di bis. Waktu kita pulang bersama dan menaiki bis yang sama. Apa orang-orang disana melihatmu juga eoh? " Tanya luhan.

" Tidak. Karena saat itu aku masih di dimensiku. Aku hanya mempengaruhimu lalu menampakan wujudku. " Jawab sehun. Tapi kekasihnya itu malah menyerengitkan dahinya.

" Aku tidak mengerti sehun " Keluhnya.

Sehun tersenyum, Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil luhan.

" Aku bukan hantu, Tapi aku satu dimensi dengan mereka Baby Lu. Aku hanya pempengaruhimu dan tidak keluar dimensiku. Jadi bisa kau anggap saat itu adalah delusi meski begitu. Yang saat itu kau lihat adalah nyata. Hanya saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang yang tidak terpengaruh olehku " Jelas sehun.

Ow sehun bukanlah type orang yang banyak bicara hanya saja kekasihnya ini perlu penjelasan mendalam dan detail jadi ia harus rela mengeluarkan suaranya dan penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

Luhan menganguk, Akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang sehun ucapkan. Kepala kecilnya nampak berfikir lagi. Dan Luhan ingat kencannya dan juga saat di dalam kereta.

" Yang kencan bagaimana? Waktu itu sehun makan dan memangkuku seperti ini. Apa orang-orang melihatnya? " Tanya luhan penasaran.

Sehun terdiam, oh pemandangan bibir merah luhan menghilangkan konsetrasinya pada si mungil.

 **CUP**

Okey satu kecupan tidak masalah bukan?

Luhan terlihat mebelalakan mata rusanya namun seger kembali kesedia kala, Saat sehun mulai menjawab pertnayaannya.

" Saat itu aku memasuki dimensi mu Baby Lu. " jelas sehun singkat.

" Kau kan sudah meninggal, Lantas kenapa bisa kusentuh? " Tanya luhan kembali. Ia menyerengikan dahinya dan menekuk bibirnya lagi.

Sehun mulai gatal untuk mencubit pipi luhan kembali. Namun kali ini lelaki mungil itu tak mengeritu dia hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

" Kau lupa aku juga manusia, Dan bicara soal tubuh tentu saja setiap mahluk dimensi lain memasuki dimensi nyata mereka juga akan menjadi nyata. Kalau mereka tidak bisa di sentuh itu berarti mereka masih di dimensi mereka sendiri. "

Luhan terdiam ia terlihat kembali berfikir. Ah mimpi,

Bukan bukan mimpi tadi siang. Mimpi itu sudah di jelaskan sehun tadi. Ini tentang mimpinya mimpi yang sering datang dan satu mimpi yang aneh menurut luhan. Ya mimpi bercinta waktu itu.

Wajah luhan memerah mengingat mimpi itu.

Sehun yang notabennya jenius mampu menebak kemana arah pikir kekasih cantiknya itu.

" Tentang mimpi itu. Itu juga nyata Baby Lu " Ucap sehun tenang.

Namun itu membuat luhan terjengit kaget. Apa sehun tahu mimpi yang sedang ia pikirkan?

" Alam mimpi adalah alam yang bisa di masuki dengan mudah oleh mahluk manapun. Bahkan tuhan juga dapat memasuki Alam mimpi. Pokoknya siapapun tidak ada kecuali meski pun itu binatang yang mengunjungi mimpi manusia. "

" Lalu... waktu itu... Em Mimpi itu... Apa... " Ah luhan begitu gugup karena mengetahui bahwa kebenaran mimpi itu benar adanya. Ia tidak mampu menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk bertanya memperjelas mimpi itu pada sehun. Luhan terlalu malu.

" Iya, Itu benar Baby Lu. " Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan luhan semakin merona dan salah tingkah di buatnya.

" Kau sudah tidak perawan lagi. Karena aku sudah memperkosamu waktu itu " Sehun berbicara dengan santai seolah itu hal tak penting.

Ah luhan ingin meledak saja. Perkataan sehun terlalu vulgar untuk di dengar dan nyatanya luhan bukan gadis bukan?

" HYYYAAAA... SEHUNNN BERHENTI BICARA ! " Teriak luhan histeris.

Sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum menang melihat luhan yang berhasil ia goda habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Baiklah-baiklah, Lalu apa sekarang kita akan pulang? Waktu sudah cukup Malam Baby Lu. Dan itu tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu. Ya walaupun kau sudah tidak perawan lagi "

Sehun mengoda luhan lagi dengan mengatai lelaki cantik itu ' _Gadis_ ' . Dan luhan yang mendengar itu kembali meledakan suaranya.

" AKKUU BUKANN GADISS WU SHIXUNNNNN ! " Teriak luhan.

" Ah, Baby Lu jangan berteriak telinga ku sakit "

" Itu balasannya karena mengataiku gadis " Bela luhan sambil menekuk bibirnya.

Sekarang hari memang sudah semakin larut. Dan luhan bisa di cari eomma montoknya. Dan sehun tidak mau itu terjadi.

" Turun, Lalu ayo kita pulang? "

Sehun menyuruh luhan agar turun dari pangkuannya. Merka akan segera pulang. Tapi lelaaki cantik berata rusa itu malah semakin mendekap erat punggung sehun.

" Tidak mau. Aku mau gendong "

Dan akhirnya sehun hanya bisa menuruti kemaunan sang kekasih. Sehun mengendong luhan di depan dadanya, - Ala Koala hug- .

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah luhan. Sehun memilih berjalan kai agar waktunya dan luhan bergulir lama. Meskipun ia harus merelakan kakinya yang akan pegal.

" Sehun, meninap dirumah ku ya ? " Pinta Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengan sehun saat ini. Ia sangat rindu pada kekasih tampannya itu.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Bukankan ia memang selalu di rumah luhan. Oi waktu sepulang kencan itu hanya ada urusan yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan sementara kekasih cantiknya itu.

TING TONG

Sehun menekan bell rumah luhan. Tak lama setelah itu pintu rumah terbuka menampakan sesosok manusia montok nan manis dari dalam sana.

Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu turun dari gendongn sehun.

" Luhan kenapa baru pulang eoh? Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu " Sungmin berbicara agak tidak santai. Hell dia sangat tidak tenang mengetahui hari sudah malam namun anak laki-laki cantiknya belum juga pulang.

" Maaf eomma, Aku main ke rumah sehun. Dan sekarang dia ingin menginap di kamarku bolehkan? "

Sungmin lalu mengalihkan eksetensi matanya pada sehun. Dilihatnya sesosok anak laki-laki yang berbanding jauh dengan anaknya.

Mata tajam, Alis tebal, Rahang tegas, Dan juga tubuh tinggi.

Oh luhan kalah jauh dari anak ini.

" Tentu saja boleh, Ayo masuk nak sehun "

Dan setelahnya mereka memasuki rumah itu. Sehun diajak untuk mengikuti makan malam bersama appa dan eomma luhan dan ia menerimanya.

Setelah itu mereka segera memasuki kamar luhan. Luhan mandi karena merasakan tubuhnya yang begitu lengket karena keringat seharian.

Sedangkan sehun. Tentu saja ia tidak mandi.

Sehun duduk di ranjang luhan setelah sebelumnya memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpajang di kamar luhan.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakan luhan yang basah dari rambut hingga kaki dan sebuah handuk yang menutupi areal privacynya.

Sehun yang pada dasarnya memang mesum. Dan di suguhkan pemandangan indah seperti itu langsung saja tergoda.

Oh kalian tidak tahu seberapa sexynya luhan sekarang.

Tubuh dan rambut yang masih basah karena air, Bibir merah yang masih terlihat bengkak karena di ciumnya beberapa waktu lalu, Perut rata dan juga nipple pinknya yang seolah melambai pada sehun meminta di hidap.

" S-Sehun ? " Seru luhan.

Pertama kali luhan membuka pintu kamr madi pemandangan pertama yang luhan lihat adalah sehun yang sedang menatapnya intens seolah ingin memakan dengan tatapan laparnya.

Perlahan sehun mendekat. Luhan yang tidak tahu kondisi atau memang tidak mengerti situasi malah dengan santainya berjalan ke arah ranjang.

Hingga luhan tepat berada di sisi ranjang. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang tadi berada di atas sudut kepala ranjangnya.

" kau ingin mengodaku Dengan memperlihatkan nipple merah muda mu itu eoh? " Tanya sehun.

Namun luhan tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sehun. Tiba-tiba saja angin dari arah jendela yang belum di tutup masuk. Dan mengakibatkan handuk luhan terlepas dari tempatnya.

" HHUWWAAAA JANGAN LIHAT INI SEHUNN... " Luhan berteriak dan berusaha menutupi benda pusakanya supaya sehun tidak melihat.

Terlambat sehun sudah melihat itu. Dan menerjang tubuh luhan hingga lelaki cantik itu terlentang di ranjangnya dengan keadaan siap santap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n :**

 **udah di jelasin nih kenapa sehun bisa tampak dan juga gak tampak. Apa masih gak ngerti ceritanya?**

 **Other Case :**

 ***Saat orang sedang memikirkan dimensi lain. Saat itu juga dimensinya dg dimensi mahluk lain itu akan bergesekan sehingga mahluk lain bisa masuk di mensinya dan dapat di lihat olehnya.**

 **( ini teori dari Mister ius, Di Program Tv Trans7 )**

 ***Mahluk dimensi lain bisa melakukan interaksi apapun dengan manusia, Walau bercinta sekalipun.**

 **( ini kalimat Dari Mediasi di Mister tukul jalan-jalan )**


	7. Chapter 7 sixth

**WO AI NI MY DEVIL**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _HUNHAN_

" _**Luhan yang kesal karena sekolahnya terlalu ramai. Ia pun mencari ruangan yang enak untuknya tidur. / ' Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat ' -Luhan / ' Berani-beraninya dia memasuki Ruanganku ' -Sehun "**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Sixth

.

.

.

Tubuh dan rambut yang masih basah karena air, Bibir merah yang masih terlihat bengkak karena di ciumnya beberapa waktu lalu, Perut rata dan juga nipple pinknya yang seolah melambai pada sehun meminta di hidap.

" S-Sehun ? " Seru luhan.

Pertama kali luhan membuka pintu kamr madi pemandangan pertama yang luhan lihat adalah sehun yang sedang menatapnya intens seolah ingin memakan dengan tatapan laparnya.

Perlahan sehun mendekat. Luhan yang tidak tahu kondisi atau memang tidak mengerti situasi malah dengan santainya berjalan ke arah ranjang.

Hingga luhan tepat berada di sisi ranjang. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang tadi berada di atas sudut kepala ranjangnya.

" kau ingin mengodaku Dengan memperlihatkan nipple merah muda mu itu eoh? " Tanya sehun.

Namun luhan tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sehun. Tiba-tiba saja angin dari arah jendela yang belum di tutup masuk. Dan mengakibatkan handuk luhan terlepas dari tempatnya.

" HHUWWAAAA JANGAN LIHAT INI SEHUNN... " Luhan berteriak dan berusaha menutupi benda pusakanya supaya sehun tidak melihat.

Terlambat sehun sudah melihat itu. Dan menerjang tubuh luhan hingga lelaki cantik itu terlentang di ranjangnya dengan keadaan siap santap.

.

.

.

Sehun langsung menyerang bibir mungil luhan. Membawanya ke pangutan dalam. Oh ia sudah tidak tahan ingin rasanya sehun untuk menyetubuhi luhan sekarang juga sebelum.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu kamar luhan di ketuk dari luar. Dan itu membuat kegiatan sehun berhenti. Ia langsung melepas pangutannya dengan luhan dan bangkit dari tubuh luhan.

Luhan langsung mendudukan dirinya dan membenarkan letak handuknya kembali untuk menutupi daerah privacynya sendiri.

Lelaki cantik bermata rusa itu lau turun dari kasurnya dan bejalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan disana oemma manis dan montoknya dengan berbalutkan piyama kelinci pink miliknya juga sebuah setean piyama lain di tangannya.

" Oh sayang. Eomma lupa untuk memberikan ini. Sehun pasti tidak membawa baju gantikan. Jadi eomma berniat meminjamkannya piyama appamu untuknya malam ini. "

Sungmin berbicara sambil menengok ke dalam melihat isi kamar putra cantiknya. Sedangkan sehun yang tadinya duduk di tepi ranjang dan mendengar namanya di sebut mendekati ibu dan anak itu.

" Ini pakailah sehun. Aahjuma tahu kau tidak membawa baju ganti dan tidak mungkinkan kalau harus memakai baju luhan? " Ujar sungmin sambil menyodorkan piyama yang ia bawa.

Sungmin membayangkan bagaimana sehun yang notabennya mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan badan besar melebihi luhan memakai baju anaknya yang kecil dan pendek. Oh pasti akan sangat pas dan cenderung ketat, Lalu bagaimana kalau pusarnya terlihat dan celananya mengatung sampai betis. Oh tidak.

Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran mengelikannya tentang sehun yang memakai baju luhan.

Sedangkan luhan. Oh lelaki cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

" Eomma pikir aku sekecil apa. Baju ku tentu saja akan muat untuk sehun. "

" Sudahlah. Cepat pakai baju dan segera tidur rusa nakal "

Dan dengan itu luhan menutup pintu kamarnya sepeninggalan sungmin tadi.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah memakai bajunya sendiri dan sekarang sehun tengah memakai baju piyama yang di bawa oleh eommanya di kamar mandi. Hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan luhan pikir memandang pemandangan malam kota seoul akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Laki-laki kecil penyuka rusa itu keluar untuk menuju balkon kamarnya. Semilir angin malam menerpa wajah cantiknya membuat mata indah itu terpejam.

Hingga tak menyadari sebuah tangan panjang yang kini mulai melingkari perut ratanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? " Tanya pemilik tangan itu.

Luhan tahu ini sehunnya. Ia melaih tangan itu dan menggengamnya erat di atas perutnya.

" Menikmati pemandangan malam di malam yang indah ini " Ucap luhan lalu membuka kedua bolamata indahnya.

" Aku hampir saja menikmati malam indah beberapa waktu yang lalu sebelum sesuatu menghancurkan segalanya. " Ucap sehun dengan nada sebal mengingat kejadian tadi.

Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan sehun. Luhan tahu yang sehun maksud sesuatu itu ibunya.

" Jadi bolehkah aku dalam posisi ini lebih lama lagi? " Tanya sehun.

" Ya, lakukan semaumu. " Ucap luhan lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan menyender pada dada sehun.

" Tadi aku ingin menjadikan malam ini malam yang panas untuk kita. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi untuk hal seperti ini saja itu juga bagus "

Ya, Cinta buka hanya untuk sebuah seks saja. Atau apapun yang memandang sesuatu berharga. Bersama di sisi orang yang kita cinta malah bahkan bisa melampaui semua rasa bahagia.

Dan, ya sehun hanya ingin luhan bukan tubuhnya atau apapun yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah karena masanya.

Malam ini begitu indah. Langit yang cerah seolah menjadi kanfas nyata untuk bintang-bintang terang diatas sana. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi seakan menjadi backsound suasananya.

Ah jika saja hidup selalu bahagia seperti ini. Maka tidak akan ada orang yang ingin mati? Tapi terlambat jika itu semua telah terjadi dan terimakasih untuk takdir dan tuhan yang telah mengijinkan sehun untuk bertemu dengan luhan.

Walau ada sebuah hal yang harus dibayar?

" Ah, Disini dingin sekali. Ayo kita masuk " Ajak sehun.

Ia membalikan tubuh luhan. Tapi luhan cemberut, Oh sehun tahu luhan ingin di gendong.

" Ayo naik ke pelukan daddy " Sehun merentangkan tangannya. Lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar lagi setelah menutup pintu balkon sebelumnya.

" Sehun lanjutkan lagi tentang pembunuhanmu itu. "

Luhan berbaring menghadap sehun. Tangan kecilnya bermain di dada bidang sehun.

" Baiklah. Sampai mana kita? "

" Berciuman "

" Kau mau berciuman? Ayo sini kita berciuman lagi "

Sehun mengoda luhan lagi saat laki-laki itu bertaka _Berciuman_ dan luhan lagsung saja mencubit pinggang sehun.

Sehun meringis lalu memulai berbicara serius lagi dengan luhan.

" Baiklah baiklah. Jadi perempuan yang tak lain adalah pacar si ketua genk itu menyukaiku. Aku tidak tahu gadis itu sama sekali bahkan namanya saja tidak. " Jelas sehun.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan ketua genk itu? " Tanya luhan lagi.

Sehun tampak berfikir dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang membuat nyawanya melayang itu.

" Setelah ketua genk itu menusuk ku. Dan aku kesakitan , Para siswa berhamburan datang dan para guru langsung menelopon(?) polisi. Karena ini masuk ke kasus kriminal dan juga mengakibatkan orang lain meregangnnya. "

Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menunduk melihat luhan yang sedang mendongkak mendengarkan perkataannya dengan serius. Lalu seulas senyum terpasang di bibir tipisnya.

" Ketua genk itu diringkus dan terjerat hukuman seumur hidup karena pembulian dan pembunuhan berencana. "

Luhan tampak mengangguk di pelukan sehun. Oh syukurlah pembunuh kekasih tampannya itu sudah mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatannya.

" lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa sebenarnya kau masih koma? " Tanya luhan beruntun membuat sehun terkekeh karena keantusiasan kekasih cantiknya.

Oh wajah luhan benar-benar lucu jika sedang panik seperti itu.

" Para guru membawa ku ke rumah sakit. Aku berhasil sampai disana, Tapi aku kehilangan banyak darah dan jantungku yang memang sudah terkoyak dan sangat rusak membuat nyawaku melayang sudah. " Sehun merasa sedih mengingat kejadian itu.

Luhan yang menangkap nada sedih sehun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sehun dan memeluk lelaki tampan itu dengan sangat erat seakan sehun akan segera pergi dari sisinya. Kita doakan saja semoga itu tidak terjadi.

Sehun membalas pelukan luhan. Oh dia tidak siap untuk meninggalkan luhan sekarang.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berbagi kehangatan di atas kasur empuk milik luhan.

Sekang adalah hari minggu. Otomatis sekolah libur dan luhan bisa seharian penuh bersama kekasih tampan pujaannnya.

Mereka sarapan bersama. Ngomong-ngomong kedua orang tua luhan sedang keluar kota ada kegiatan mendadak katanya. Ah sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, Yang jelas sekarang hal apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengisi hari ini?

Sehun mengajak luhan pergi kesuatu tempat. Mereka menaiki kereta karena tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi terbilang jauh. Sehun mengenggam tangan luhan erat sedangkan luhan juga membalas gengaman itu dengan erat juga.

Berhubung sehun sedang didimensinya jadi luhan tahu. Akan ada banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka, Karena itu mereka mencoba meminimalisir kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Ingat Homopubik masih merajarella di negri gingseng ini.

Waktu menunjukan hampir tengah hari mereka baru tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Oh ini bukan gunung tinggi, Atau pantai biru atau kota pada atau pedesaan yang damai.

Luhan tahu tempat ini. Tempat ini,

" Astaga ! " Pekik luhan teringat sesuatu.

Sehun yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum melihat luhan mengingat tempat ini. Luhan menoleh menatap tak percaya pada sehun.

" Ini adalah tempat pertama saat aku membawamu di alam mimpi " Jelas sehun seakan mengerti ekspresi luhan.

Ya, Ini taman dimana luhan memasuki taman ini dan melihat seorang laki-laki tengah terduduk di bangku panjang taman sendirian dan wajahnya yang bercahaya membuat luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

Disini luhan juga melihat kupu-kupu indah dan ia dilarang menyenduh hewan metamorfosis ulat itu.

Taman ini sama dengan taman yang ada di mimpi luhan. Berarti sehun benar-benar membawanya ke alam mimpi. AH tidak maksudnya ke alam nyata beda dimensi dan waktu.

" Aku sengaja membawamu kesini untuk mengetahui sedikit kepribadianmu.. Apa kau menyukainya? " Tanya sehun.

Laki-laki tampan itu tampak berjalan-jalan di jalan setapak taman indah ini sambil melihat-lihat hal yang ada disana. Sedangkan luhan berjalan pelan mencoba mengingat mimpi itu apakah sama dengan apa yang sekarang ia lihat?

" Saat itu kau ingin menyentuh kupu-kupu biru disana. Tapi aku melarangmu dan menakutimu dengan mengatakan kupu-kupu itu akan musnah jika kau sentuh ke... ke... ke "

Sehun terkekeh kecil mengingat ekspresi takut luhan saat dia bilang mahluk kecil yang terbang itu akan musnah hanya karena sentuhan tangan saja. Oh itu hanya akal-akalan sehun saja ternyata.

" Walau aku yang membawamu kesini. Tetap saja yang mengendalikan dirimu adalah dirimu sendiri. Semua yang kau lakukan adalah murni karena kau yang melakukannya. "

Sehun sudah duduk di bangku panjang yang di duduki laki-laki yang luhan lihat di mimpinya.

Dan luhan ingat sesuatu. Apakah laki-laki itu sehun?

" Ya, Benar sayang itu aku. " Sehun berseru membuat luhan membuyarkan pemikirannya.

" Itu aku, Aku sengaja tak memperlihatkan wajahku. "

Luhan mengangguk mengerti yang benar itu sehun. Lalu,

" Apa waktu itu aku benar-benar menciummu? " Tanya luhan setengah histeris mengingat first kissnya kandas.

" Ya Tentu saja " Jawab sehun santai.

" Itu First kissku sehun " Kata luhan lemah. Oh itu adalah moment yang luhan tunggu selain menikah.

" Aku tahu. Makanya aku mengambilnya " Dan sehun menyahut dengan santai lagi. Melupakan tatapan tajam luhan padanya.

Well luhan mulai kesal sendir karena hal yang ia anggap berharga tak berarti apapun bagi sehun. Dasar pria brengsek umpatnya.

" DASAR KAU PENCURI " Teriak luhan dan mulai menerjang sehun dengan pukulan-pukulan miliknya.

Sehun terkekeh tapi lama-lama sakit juga kalau terus di timpuki bonggeman mentah milik luhan karenanya ia meraih tangan itu supaya berhenti memukulinya.

" Hay itu terjadi karena kau sendiri yang tidak hati-hati. Dan bukankah kau yang menciumku, Bukan aku " jelas sehun.

Luhan langsung terdiam. Benarkah ia yang mencium sehun? Waktu itu ia terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa sehun hingga _tragedi First kiss_ itu berlangsung dengan tragis.

Luhan turun dari pangkuan sehun. Wajahnya merona malu mengingat ia yang salah disini. Oh adakah yang berkanan mengambilkan panci untuk luhan agar bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan benda itu?

Sehun ikut bediri di depan lelaki cantik yang sedang sibuk merona malu itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya lalu mengecup bibir luhan. Membuat pemiliknya mendongkak kaget.

" Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu " Pintanya lalu meraih tangan luhan dan menuntunnya untuk berkeliling taman lagi.

Dan mereka menyusuri taman itu lagi. Mereka duduk di tepi danau kecil yang indah disana. Lalu memetik bunga dan merangkainya.

Mereka berbaring di tanah hijau itu sambil tangan luhan yang memegang rangakaian bunga yang sehun buat tadi.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang menikah? " Tanya sehun.

Luhan terdiam ia menengok melihat sehun yang memang sedang berbaring di sampinya. Laki-laki tampan itu sedang menatap langit biru dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

" Menyenangkan. Dan aku ingin merasakannya. " Kata luhan sambil menatap langit mengikuti sehun.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan luha. Tapi sehun sudah tidak bisa tinggal di dunia ini lagi. Lalu mereka harus bagaimana?

Sehun tiba-tiba saja duduk dari posisinya. Luhaan yang memang di sampingnya mengikuti pergerakan sehun mendudukan tubuhnya dan menghadap pria tampan itu.

Wjah sehun terlihat serius. Dan luhan penasaran apa yang ada di pikiran kekasih tampannya itu?

" Ayo menikah sekarang denganku Lu " Ajak sehun.

Hell, Sehun mengatakannya semudah membeli permen pada ahjuma pemjual kaki lima.

Tapi itu mampu membuat mata rusa milik luhan membesar sempurna. Pria itu sedang melamarnya dan mengajaknya menikah.

Sehun tampak menunggu jawaban luhan. Tak lama luhan menunduk dan kedua pipinya sudah merona hebat. Oh oh Oh Rusa itu sedang malu.

Luhan menagggukan kepalanya menyetujui ajakan sehun untuk menikah.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Lalu membopong tubuh luhan seperti beras Memasuki gereja kecil yang sudah tak terpakai disana.

Hey, kalian tidak tahu? Disini ada gereja kecil yang masih tampak bagus dan bersih tampa sampaah yang berserakan disana. Rumah tuhan memang dijaga.

Sehun menurunkan luhan di depan altar biasa pastur memberi ceramahnya.

" Sehun ini gereja? " Tanya luhan yang tampak terkejut karena ia sekarang ada di dalam gereja.

" Ya " Jawab sehun singkat.

Pria tampan itu terus tersenyum membuat luhan ikut tersenyum dan merasa malu di saat yang bersamaan.

Sehun meraih kedua tangan mungil luhan yang salah satunya memengang buket bunga yang ia buat beberapa saat lalu.

" Jadi Tuan Xi Luhan, Bersediakah anda mencintai dan mengasihi Tuan Oh Sehun atau Wu Shixun dengan sepenuh hati dan tak pernah berpaling darinya selamanya? "

Luhan menatap sehun tak percaya. Pria ini benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya. Sebenarnya luhan juga ingin menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan itu sehun. Oh Sehun atau Wu Shixun kaksihnya. Hanya saja pria itu tidak bisa tinggal bersamanya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Iya. Aku bersedia mencintai dan mengasihi Tuan Oh Sehun atau Wu Shixun dengan sepenuh hati dan tak pernah berpaling darinya selamanya. " Luhan berkata dengan airmata yang menuruni pipinya.

Tapi segera luhan menarik satu tangannya yang tak memengang buket bunga untuk lepas dari genggaman sehun lalu mengelap ingus(?) yanng mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

" Tuan Wu Shixun atau Oh sehun. Bersediakah anda mencintai dan mengasihi Tuan Xi Luhan dengan sepenuh hati dan tak pernah berpaling darinya selamanya? " Tanya luhan balik kepada sehun.

" Iya, Aku bersedia melakukannya. " Sehun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lain perkataannya.

Lalu ia meraih bibir luhan untuk saling berbagi lumatan yang panjang dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dari keduanya. Bisakah mereka bersama selamanya?

" Aku mencintai mu Lu. Benar-benar mencintaimu Xi Luhan "

Sehun melepas pangutannya dengan luhan dan menempelkan keningnya dengan luhan seraya berkata seperti itu pada luhannya.

Airmata luhan masih bercucuran di pipinya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu Oh _Wu Shixun_ Sehun. " Ucap luhan acak-acakan.

Sehun terkekeh meski airmatanya masih mengenang di matanya. Ia mendekap tubuh luhan erat tak mau di pisahkan dari laki-laki cantik itu. Dan luhan menengelamkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin di dada laki-laki tampan kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _WO AI NI MY DEVIL_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n :**

 **Masih pada sehatkan? Okey aku diabetes guys bayangin hunhan kaya gini. #Mabok Hunhan.**

 **Btw ini udah lebaran. Pada jalan-jalan kemana? Kalo aku ke pulau kapuk biasa :( MINAL IADIN WAL FA IDZIN kawan-kawan :) Have a nice day**


	8. Chapter 8 seventh

**WO AI NI MY DEVIL**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _HUNHAN_

" _**Luhan yang kesal karena sekolahnya terlalu ramai. Ia pun mencari ruangan yang enak untuknya tidur. / ' Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat ' -Luhan / ' Berani-beraninya dia memasuki Ruanganku ' -Sehun "**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Seventh

.

.

.

Happy Reading

 **First Night * . ***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Is Error_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Please waiting for a few day :)_

.

.

.

.

.

...

Suara kicau burung di pagi hari bagaikan nyanyian yang membangunkan manusia yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

Sama dengan pas-Ah bukan mereka sudah menikah. Hanya saja yang mengetahui itu hanya mereka berdua.

Ya, kalian benar itu sehun dan luhan.

Dan kedua orang itu masih berada di bawah selimut mereka karena pertarungan yang _Wah_ tadi malam. Maklum saja inikan malam pertama mereka sebagai Suami-istri.

Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya sehun memasuki luhan. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun memasuki luhan di dimensi nyata. Dan itu membuat sesuatu yang bahaya untuknya.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata kecilnya untuk membiasakan cahaya sang surya yang memaksa memasuki benda itu. Ia bergerak meregangkan ototnya yang kaku dan matanya menangkap sosok lelaki tampan yang dia cintai.

Ya, Itu sehun tampannya. Lelaki berwajah datar namun mempesona itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

" Selamat pagi. " Katanya dengan suara serak khas miliknya.

Luhan tersenyum membalas sapaan sehun. Tapi,

Tunggu ada yang salah pada lelaki tampannya itu. Badan sehun membias.

Tangan kecil luhan dengan cepat memegang pipi tirus sehun. Dingin.

Wajah perempuan cantik milik luhan terlihat terkejut dan mulai panik. Tidak, Sehunnya seharusnya hangat seperti matahari. Sehunnya seharusnya terlihat segar dan cerah.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Tanyanya khawatir.

Sehun menurunkan tangan kecil milik luhan yang memengang kedua pipinya itu. Ia melempar senyum indahnya pada sang pujaan.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. " jawabnya lalu terkekeh ringan.

Dahi luhan mengkerut. Sehun bersikap seolah-olah benar tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi luhan tidak percaya.

" Jangan berbohong, Wu Shixun! " Gertaknya.

Kekehan sehun terhenti. Ia melihat mata indah bening luhan menyala-nyala.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaring menyampingnya untuk membawa tubuhnya menyender ke kepala ranjang dengan menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan masih setia dengan ekspresinya yang lalu.

Menghela nafas. Sehun menyerah, Cepat atau lambat Luhan akan tahu. Ya, karena Apapun itu pasti akan segera terungkap hanya tinggal tunggu waktunya saja bukan?

" Baiklah. Aku menyerah sayang. " Sehun membuka suaranya, Ia melirik luhan yang sedang memasang wajah jengkelnya. Oh itu sangat lucu kalian tahu?

" Lalu? " Tanya luhan cepat. Sehun terlalu bertele-tele menurutnya.

Sehun memberi gesture agar luhan sedikit lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Dan laki-laki kecil itu menurutinya, Dengan segera sehun mendekap tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sehun? Cepat katakan? "

Luhan mendongkak menatap wajah tampan sehun yang menatapnya juga.

" Aku begitu mencintaimu. " Ucap sehun pelan.

Luhan jengah, Ia memalingkan wajahnya lelah.

" Aku tahu! " Serunya ketus.

Dan kekehan pelanpun keluar dari bibir sehun lelaki tampan suaminya.

" Setiap perbuatan pasti ada resiko dan kita akan diminta pertangung jawabannya. " Sehun mulai berkata membuka pembicaraan yang luhan tanyakan padanya.

Luhan mendongkak menatap sehun lagi. Lelaki itu sudah akan berbicara serius.

" Aku sudah melanggar peraturan di dimensiku. Seharusnya Aku tidak memasuki dimen- Aakhh... "

Sehun memegang dada kirinya yang seperti tertusuk tombak besar.

" Sehun! Apa yang terjadi? Sehun... Sehun! " Luhan panik melihat sehun seperti tengah kesakitan. Ia langsung bangkit dan memegang tangan sehun yang sedang meremas dada kirinya sendiri.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Lu. " Sehun berkata pelan setelah rasa sakit pada dadanya agak sedikit menghilang.

" Sehun apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku, Apa ada yang sakit? Sehun cepat katakan? " Luhan berujar panik takut terjadi apa-apa pada sehun suami tampannya. Mata lelaki cantik itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

" Peraturan alam salah satunya adalah, Jangan memasuki dimensi yang bukan dimensimu. Aku sudah tidak di dimensi dunia nyata yang kau tinggali ini. Aku telah di dimensi dimana penghuni tak memiliki raga. Dan aku telah melanggar itu. "

Mata luhan serasa di bubuhi bubuk lada membuatnya mengalirkan airmata yang begitu deras.

Dan sebenarnya, Perlu di ketahui lagi. Jika seseorang sudah berbeda dimensi maka jika dia nekat memasuki dimensi yang tidak seharusnya ia masuki adalah berkurangnya masa tinggal dan bertambahnya rasa sakit.

Setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan di dimensi yang seharusnya tak dimasuki adalah kulitnya akan terasa sakit dan perih serasa di kuliti hidup-hidup. Sangat menyakitkan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya menyelami seberapa sakitnya rasa sakit yang tengah menderanya kini. Jika ada pilihan sekalian mati adalah satu-satunya yang akan ia pilih dari pada enderita di gesek dua dimensi seperti ini.

" Tidak. Sayang, Katakan padaku apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuat rasa sakitmu hilang. Hiks... Katakan... Hiks cepat katakan padaku Oh sehun. "

Ya. Suatu perbuatan dan apa yang kita terima saat ini pasti ada awal mulanya. Tuhan menciptakan penyakit lengkap dengan obatnya bukan?

Sehun mengerakan tangan kirinya, Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih meremas dada kirinya yang serasa pecah. Di raihnya pipi gembul yang basah milik luhan dengan lembut.

Ia membuka matanya lalu menatap luhan dan mencoba tersenyum di tengah sakit yang sedang menghantamnya habis-habisan secara kasap mata.

" Cara menghilangkannya tidak ada sayang. Jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan kembali ke sisi tuhan dan tinggal di alam selanjutnya. "

Airmata luhan mengalir deras lagi. Oh tidak, Luhan baru saja menikmati kebersamaanya dengan sehun dan baru mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan pria itu kemarin. Tegakah tuhan memisahkannya secepat itu?

Pergi. Adalah cara satu-satunya menghilangkan rasa sakit sehun. Tapi luhan tidak mau di tinggal oleh suami tampanya itu. Tidak, Tolong jangan bisakah luhan ikut bersama sehun menemui tuhan dan hidup ke alam selanjutnya?

Semalaman mereka menempuh waktu yang indah dan begitu menguras tenaga. Manusia saja jika melakukan itu akan tidur nyanyak karena kelelahan dan kenikmatan, Tapi sehun yang notabennya meminjam kulit arinya serasa di seret ke jalanan beraspal dengan tubuh telanjang. Bisa bayangkan seberapa sakit dan perihnya itu?

Tapi luhan tidak mau sehun terus-terusan merasa sakit seperti ini. Apapun luhan lakukan untuk sang lelaki tercinta. Setidaknya ia bisa berkorban untuk sehun walau sedikit.

Ya. Apapun itu luhan akan lakukan.

" Katakan apap yang bisa aku lakukan sehun. Katakan apa yang bisa membuatmu kembali kesana dengan benar dan selamat. Takan padaku bagaimana caranya? " Luhan bertanya kalap saat sehun mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tidak. Lebih baik sehun pergi dari pada ia terus kesakitan seperti itu. Luhan tidak mau itu, Ia ingin sehunnya baik-baik saja.

" Airmata sayang. " Sehun berucap pelan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Lantas mengusap airmatanya yang menetes di kedua bola mata indahnya dengan kasar kala suara sehun terdengar.

" Airmata bisa menutup akses seseorang untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan bertemu tuhan dan ke alam selanjutnya. Salah satunya kau, Jangan menangis. Aku mohon! " Sehun berucap sangat lirih namun tetap terdengar oleh luhan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya cepat. Ia akan mengeluarkan raungan-raungan memekakan telingannya jika saja sehun tak berucap seperti itu.

" Tidak. Aku tidak menangis sehun. Aku tidak menangis. " Luhan berujar cepat. Sehun ingin tertawa melihatnya jika saja ia tak sedang dalam ke adaan yang sulit seperti ini.

" Airmata lain yang mengikatku adalah ibuku. Ibuku belum merelakanku. "

" Aku akan membuat ibumu mengerti. "

" Xiao Lu, Sarang... Hae. "

Luhan panik saat tubuh sehun mulai membias dan dengan perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Tidak, Tunggu!

" Tidak. Sehun... Sehun ... kembali... " Luhan panik dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sehun.

Lelaki itu lenyap di telan sinar.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu Luhan terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Luhan memang bukan anak yang berisik seperti baekhyun atau kalem seperti Kris. Dia termasuk orang yang ekspresif.

Tapi sejak hari dimana sehun di telan sinar lalu menghilang. Lelaki berdarah china dan pemilik mata rusa itu terasa setengah hidup. Hidup untuk raganya, Namun mati untuk jiwanya.

Luhan tidak pernah mendengar suara-suara sehun lagi, Atau mimpi tentang lelaki itu. Tapi luhan telah berjanji untuk melakukan permintaan sehun.

Membuat ibu sehun merelakan putra tampannya.

Ya. Luhan seharusnya melakukan itu sebelum beberapa hari ini. Mungkin ia terlalu berlarut dengan kehilangan sehun suami tampannya itu.

Lalu apa lagi?

Dan sekarang masalahnya luhan tidak tahu dimana keluarga sehun tinggal.

Ia memutar otaknya, Berfikir keras untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Dan- Hey tunggu! Bukankah ia melihat identitas sehun di berkas Kantor Tata Usaha?

Disana pasti ada alamat wali murid atau setidaknya murid-murid yang bersekolah disini. Ya, Disana pasti adakan? Coba kita lihat kesana.

Luhan berjalan cepat untuk menuju ke Kantor Tata Usaha. Kebetulan juga sekarang waktunya jam pulang, Jadi luhan tak perlu merasa khawatir tertinggal kelas.

Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama. Luhan sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju.

Yoona terssenyum lembut melihat luhan, Anak muridnya berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

" Ada apa luhan? Apa ada yang kau butuhkan disini? " Tanya guru cantik pengurus data siswa itu. Biasanya siswa yang datang padanya akan meminta dibuatkan berbagai surat entah apa itu, Kecuali surat cinta tentu saja.

" Yoona ssaem, Bisa aku melihat dokument siswa dan siswi angkatan 2010? " Tanya luhan.

Ia berharap yoona mengijinkannya dengan segera. Dan memang dasarnya yoona beik hati, Guru cantik tinggi semampai itu langsung mengiyankan.

" Tentu saja. Memangnya untuk apa itu? "

Luhan gelagapan saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. Hell Luhan harus bilang apa? Tidak mungkin ia bilang _' Aku ingin mengetahui alamat rumah suamiku yang telah meninggal bernama Oh sehun dan di tulis dalam Berkas dengan nama Wu shixun. Bisakah aku melihatnya? '_.

Yoona berjalan pelan lalu mencari berkas yang luhan tanyakan. Luhan masih berfikir, Dan akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di kepala kecilnya.

" Aku diminta menghitung siswa laki-laki pada angkatan itu untuk isi dalam tugas nanti. "

Luhan berucap mantap tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Yoona tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang luha katakan, Sekolah ini memang memberikan tugas yang unik-unik untuk anak muridnya.

" Nah~ Ini dia dokumentnya. " Yoona berujar senang saat melihat berkas dengan tulisan **2010** besar di depannya.

Ia lalu menyerahkannya kepada luhan. Luhan segera menerimanya lalu membuka dokument itu dan mencari nama yang ia cari **Wu Shixun**.

" Oh, Luhan ibu lupa. Ibu akan ke kantin sebentar untuk membayar makan siang ibu yang belum di bayar tadi. Tolong jaga kantor ini selagi ibu pergi okey! "

Setelah berkata demikian yoona berlenggang jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama mencari luhan akhirnya menemmukan alamat rumah sehun. Dan tak lama setelah itu yoona kembali. Ia pamit pulang dan sekrang dirinya tengah berada di depan gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam setelah sebelumnya pulang dan menganti baju dulu.

" Cari siapa tuan? " Sang satpam bertanya dengan sopan.

" Aku mencari Nyonya rumah ini apa ada? " Tanya Luhan.

Satpam itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum bertanya lagi kepada luhan dengan nada ramahnya.

" Anda mencari nyonya Oh Kibum? " Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Ah, Iya itu Oh Kibum. Luhan ingin mengatakannya namun entah kenapa ia lupa dengan nama ibu sehun itu.

" Ya, Aku mencarinya. "

Satpam itu terlihat menilai. Melihat luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Lalu melakukannya lagi hingga beberapa kali.

" Tapi, anda siapa yah? "

Oh, Luhan harus bicara apa. Masa ia bilang _' Aku istri sehun. Menantu nyonya oh kibum '_ Begitu? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK.

" Aku teman anaknya. Bisa aku bertemu dengannya. Aku ada keperluan penting dengannya? " Luhan jengah sendiri. Satpam itu terlalu banyak bertanya-tanya. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, Hanya saja luhan bingung harus menjawab apa nantinya.

Dengan berat hati satpam itu memperbolehkan luhan masuk.

Dan luhan di buat terbengong olehnya. Rmah sehun sangat besar layaknya sebuah istana di negeri dongeng yang selalu di bacakan sungmin, Ibunya setiap ia akan pergi tidur dulu. Besar, Megah, indah dan mewah tentunya.

Luhan di sambut oleh seorang maid parubaya. Dan maid itu membimbingnya menuju ibu sehun berada sekarang.

Luhan tiba di sebuah taman belakang yang laus. Tertata, Rapi, Indah dan bersih. Tak jauh dari sana. Terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah berusia duduk membelakanginya. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna hitam pekat.

" Permisi Nyonya. Ada yang bertemu dengan anda. "

Maid itu berujar pelan di telinga sang majikan. Tanpa respon apa-apa maid itu mempersilahkan luhan dan meninggalkanya berdua bersama orang yang luhan yakin ibu sehun.

Luhan mendekat ke samping. Wajah cantikpun telihat jelas dari sana. Namun dengan mata yang memandang kosong ke depan menyiratkan berjuta luka yang ia pendam.

Ya. Luhan yakin ini ibu sehun. Oh Kibum.

" Eomma... " Lirih luhan.

Wanita yang duduk di kursi roda itu bergerak. Wajahnya mencari sang sumber suara. Luhan mendekat lagi dan berjongkok di hadapan wanita cantik itu.

" Eomma. Ini aku Luhan, Istri sehun. " Luhan berkata pelan dan hati-hati. Takut-takut wanita di depannya ini akan merespon negatif. Ibu sehun sepertinya sangat terpukul akan kepergian anak lelaki tampanya ia terlihat depresi berat.

Wanita itu lalu menatap lurus ke depan lagi.

" Sehun... " Lirihnya. Butir bening menjalar ke pipinya. Dalam suaranya luhan bisa merasakan kerinduan yang begitu besar yang wanita itu rasakan.

Luhan terenyuh. Tidak, Ia juga sangat kehilangan lelaki pujaannya itu. Tapi luhan harus bisa merelakannya agar jalan sehun menuju alam selanjutnya tak terhambat dan menyiksa sang tercinta.

" Sehun baik-baik saja eomma. Dia baik-baik saja. " Luhan berujar yakin. Mantap dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi luhan tidak kuat untuk tidak meneteskan airmatanya kini. Bukan airmata untuk sehun tapi airmata untuk ibu luhan dan kesedihannya.

" Dia baik-baik saja. Jika eoma merelakannya. " Luhan berucap kembali. Dan ibu sehun menatapnya saat ia berkata seperti itu.

" Relakan sehun eomma. Jangan tangisi dia. Jangan halangi dia dengan airmata. "

Ibu sehun terus menatap luhan yang berderai airmata sama dengan dirinya.

" Berhenti menangisinya. Kita akan berkumpul lagi bersama dia eomma. Ku mohon jangan menangis... "

Luhan ingin sekali berteriak menyuarakan rasa sesaknya kepada dunia. Ini begitu menyakitkan daripada penyakit _Leukimia_ sekalipun. Ia menundukan wajahnya tak mau memperlihatkan sebegitu terlukanya dirinya dengan kepergian sehun kepada sang ibu mertua. Ibu sehun.

" Tolong berhenti menangisinya. " Lirih luhan dengan posisi yang sama seperti semula.

Tangan hangat kibum terulur pelan. Berusaha meraih kepala luhan yang ada di depan pandanganya mendekapnya erat-erat. Anak ini sama-sama terlukanya dengan dirinya.

Airmata kibum berjatuhan lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan untuk sehun anaknya. Ini untuk kebahagian karena bisa memiliki menantu seperti luhan dan bersyukur sehun mendapat orang yang mencintainya tulus.

Setelah itu hanya ada adegan melankolis luhan dan ibu sehun. Mereka yang tidak tahu hanya mengetahui luhan mungkin teman sehun. Tapi Untuk yang sudah tahu kibum dan luhan adalah seorang anak dan ibu karena anak dari ibu itu menikah dengannya ( Menantu-Mertua )

Sehari setelah itu luhan diminta oleh seorang lelaki tampan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya untuk pergi kesebuah pemakaman. Tapi setelah pria itu berucap,

" Aku Oh Siwon. " Ia langsung tahu. Bahwa laki-laki dewasa itu adalah ayah sehun.

Dan luhan pergi menaiki mobil ayah sehun hingga mereka tiba di sebuah pemakaman di daerah gunung. Disana kibum sudah menunggu.

Wanita itu tersenyum samar lalu Mengulurkan tangannya dengan susah payah untuk mengapai luhan.

" Eomma... " Panggil luhan pelan sambil meraih tangan kibum erat.

Disana mereka dan sebagian keluarga besar Oh memanjatkan Doa untuk sehun. Setelah selesai satu-per satu mulai meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Siwon, kibum, Luhan dan beberapa bodygard masih disana. Perlahan airmata kibum mengalir, Ia menangisi betapa ringannya kala bisa merelakan sehun pergi.

Dan luhan hanya diam saja di balik kursi roda ibu sehun. Ia tahu ibu sehun menangis bukan untuk kesedihan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n :**

 **Mungkin satu chap lagi abis. Dan ada beberapa epilognya dan juga utang Frist nightnya HUNHAN. So Keep in your Place.**


	9. Chapter 9 Eight

**WO AI NI MY DEVIL**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _HUNHAN_

" _**Luhan yang kesal karena sekolahnya terlalu ramai. Ia pun mencari ruangan yang enak untuknya tidur. / ' Sepertinya ini markas yang tepat ' -Luhan / ' Berani-beraninya dia memasuki Ruanganku ' -Sehun "**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

Eight

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Kalimat _hidup terkadang memang tidak_ adil itu terkadang-malah bahkan sering terjadi di kenyataanya. Sebelumnya luhan tidak pernah mempercayai kalimat seperti itu, yang ada di pikiran luhan bahwa dunia itu adil dengan segala kearifannya.

Tapi sekarang?

Lihatlah mereka sedang mempermainkan luhan dengan seseorang yang telah lama di panggil tuhan. Namun karena sebuah alasan dan sebab orang itu tersesat di dimensi lain.

Ya, Kalian benar. _Oh sehun_ atau _Wu shixun_ , ah entahlah. Apapun namanya luhan tidak perduli, yang jelas orang itu berperawakan tinggi, Berkulit putih, berwajah tampan dan mahal senyum.

Ah luhan ingin menangis rasanya. Kenapa berat sekali merelakan suami beda dimensinya itu. Padahal luhan sudah berjanji agar merelakan Suami tampannya. Tapi kenapa dadanya selalu saja penuh sesak ketika sekelibat kenangan tentang nya dan suami tercintanya itu lewat otaknya seperti serpihan memori rusak.

Tidak luhan jangan menangis lagi.

Minggu depan ujian kelulusan akan di mulai. Luhan sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Luhan harus bekerja keras untuk bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Ya, Luhan harus bekerja dengan keras, Belajar dengan giat dan sungguh-sungguh.

Lelaki manis yang sudah tak perawan(?) itu lalu mengambil bukunya dan memulai belajar materi yang dikiranya akan di ujikan di ujian kelulusan minggu depan. _Xi_ –Oh maksudku Oh Luhan Fighting!

Tanpa sepengetahuan luhan. Ada siluet yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya memandangi intents dengan mata tajam yang menawan dan wajah yang melukiskan senyum mempesonanya.

Ya, itu suaminya. Kalian tahu sehun harus memohon-mohon kepada malaikat pengantarnya untuk mengijinkan dirinya untuk melihat istrinya setidaknya sampai lelaki manis tercintanya lulus ujian sekolah.

..

Apakah kalian berfikir waktu berlalu begitu cepat?

Bila jawabannya Ya, lalu kenapa saat kau meresakan masa sulit rasanya itu begitu lama dan berat?

Itu semua karena kau melewatinya dengan dirasakan. Bukankah saat kau senang rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Dan saat kau terpuruk dan jatuh itu seperti di neraka yang kekal.

Dan itu benar.

Ujian kelulusan sudah berakhir dua hari yang lalu. Sekarang adalah pengumuman kelulusannya. Kalian tahu negara Korea itu majukan? Ya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mengoreksi lembar jawaban para siswa sma disana.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya elan berkali-kali. Semua anak terlihat begitu tegang karena memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka nanti beberapa menit lagi setelah hasil kelulusan keluar dan di tempelkan di papan pengumuman.

" Ya tuhan, Luluskan aku! Aku mohon, Setelah ini aku akan bertaubat dan kembali ke jalanmu yang benar. Tapi tolong Luluskan aku tuhan. "

Di sebelahnya Baekhyun tak bisa diam. Lelaki imut itu terus saja berdiri lalu duduk dan berdiri lagi di tempatnya. Dan terus mengunamkan kalimat-kalimat tidak penting. Hey ayolah kita butuh ketenangan di saat tengang seperti ini.

" Baek, Berhentilah berkata seperti itu kau membuat telingaku berdenging. Dan tidak bisakah kau duduk? Aku pusing melihatnya. "Baekhyun mendengkus keras setelah mendengar perkataan luhan.

Tak beberapa lama. Panitia Ujian kemarin keluar dan membawa papan pengumuman besar dan menaruhnya di tepi lapangan.

Setelah mereka pergi, Siswa siswai yang kemarin mengikuti ujian berhamburan mendekati Papan itu mencari nama mereka masing-masing untuk melihat status mereka dengan kata _LULUS_ atau tidak.

Namun karena banyaknya siswa dan siwi yang berebutan ingin melihat, membuat luhan kesusahan. Tapi lelaki mungil dan cantik itu tak putus asa, Ia menjinjitkan kaki mungilnya. Dan di sana, Di kolom paling bawah bagian ketiga, Tertulis namanya dengan Status,

 _LULUS_

Luhan ingin sekali berteriak karena kerja kerasnya berbuah manis. Dan sekarang ia percaya kepada kalimat _Apa Yang kau tuai adalah apa yang kau tanam_.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya.

Entah itu hanya halusinansi atau benar-benar kenyataan atau hanya otak luhan yang sudah rusak karena begitu merindukan lelaki tampannya , Ia melihat suami tampannya Oh Sehun berdiri di depan tembok samping lapangan yang berarti itu di hadapan papan pengumuman itu.

Lelaki tampan berkulit putih itu tersenyum tampan memperlihatkan gigi rapinya.

 _TES_

Tanpa dirasa, Setetes airmata bergulir begitu saja. Luhan ingin berlari dan memeluk sehun. Ingin, Ingin sekali ia melakukan itu. Tapi luhan tahu ketika ia mencapai tempai sehun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah semeliwir udara yang akan menyesakan dadanya.

Dengan segera luhan mengusai dirinyanya lagi. Dihapusnya pelan airmatanya itu. Lalu ia berlalu untuk mencari sahabat cerewetnya Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan berjalan ke arah samping lapangan. DI sana di tepi lapangan seorang pria mungi dengan seragam SMAnya tengah berjongkok dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Luhan tahu itu Baekhyunya.

Senyum cantik tersemat di wajahnya, Luhan berjongkok di depan sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Hey, Kenapa menangis? Kau tidak lulus ya? "

Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajah penuh airmata miliknya membuat luhan ingin sekali tertawa melihanya. Astaga dia begitu lucu jika sedang begini!

" Aku Lulus, Tentu saja. " Kata baekhyun dengan nada ketus dan suara seraknya. Benarkan laki-laki kecil itu habis menangis?

" Lalu kenapa menangis hmm? " Goda luhan lagi.

Baekhyun menundukn wajahnya lagi, Sepertinya ia akan meledakan airmata lagi.

" Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Tuhan benar-benar membiarkanku lulus. "

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Lalu selanjutnya teriakan kencang dan pelukan erat menerjangnya, yang di sebabkan ? Oleh siapa lag kalau bukan Byun baekhyun.

.

Dan luhan tidak berhalusinasi tentang sehun yang berada di samping tembok sekolahnya. Lelaki tampan bermarga Oh itu benar-benar ada di sana. Ia melihat luhan menatapnya dengan rindu yang mengenang di matanya dan di tumpahkan oleh airmata.

" Sayang, Aku pergi dulu. " Lirihnya sebelum luhan membaikan badanya dan saat itulah siluetnya sirna bak di telan angin.

Waktunya sudah habis, Seua akan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***END***

 **a/n : Hanya sampe sini. Dan Terimakasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
